To Sir, With Love
by coffeecupsandgardenias
Summary: Professor Blaine Anderson needs to loosen up a little. Graduating senior Kurt Hummel may be just what he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaine shows up to his Philosophy 220 class right on time, quietly observing his students. He's young to be a professor, and most of the time people mistake him for a student. That's why he's so strict. He has to demand their respect.

He tosses a stack of papers on the desk of a student.

"If you are here for Philosophy 220, you're in the right place. If not, get out. Don't waste my time. I am your professor, Blaine Anderson. This is your syllabus. You will look to this to answer any questions. We will be following this all semester, though I may change it at any time and it's up to you to keep on top of it. You are expected to show up to every class. Failure to do so will result in _your_ failure of the class. Do I make myself clear?"

He looks around at his students. Most seem apathetic, as usual. A few students in the front row give him kiss-ass looks that make him want to roll his eyes. One student in particular catches his interest. He's a pale boy, though his lips and cheeks are flushed bright red. When the stack of papers falls on his desk, he looks up and glares at Blaine. His eyes are sleepy, unfocused.

"And there will be _no_ sleeping." He turns his back to the class and pulls down the white board.

"Chapter One." He hears the groans of some students, knowing that everyone expects to just get the syllabus and leave. He purses his lips and begins his lecture anyway.

Blaine turns around and sees the same boy slumped forward on his desk again. Perfect. Now he can make an example of him. He walks to the front of his desk, continuing on his lecture without missing a beat. When he gets closer he looks at him better. A pretty boy. If he wasn't so obviously hung over.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Blaine Anderson," the boy says with a sneer, looking up at him.

Blaine bites his tongue to hold back a childish remark and instead walks over to his desk. He pulls out the roll sheet with pictures of the students on them until he finds the boy. He walks back to the front of the room, hands behind his back.

"Well, class. I would like to introduce you to Kurt Hummel. You ought to thank him. He is, after all, the reason for the ten page essay on economic justice and global obligations that you will be handing in next period."

"You've to be _fucking_ kidding me?" Kurt snaps loudly as the other students shout in protest.

"Make that fifteen for you, Mr. Hummel. And believe me when I say I read every one of them. I expect college level work, not junior high bullshit. Use at least six scholarly sources. Any references from Wikipedia will result in an automatic zero." He manages to keep a cruel smile from his face as he hears the groans of the students. Yes, he has their respect now. His confidence falters just a little bit when he looks over at Kurt.

He's not glaring at him anymore. Instead he's raising his eyebrows as if in challenge, licking over his lower lip quickly. Blaine's stomach twists hotly at the sight of Kurt's tongue and his eyes flash dark for a just a second before he pushes _those_ thoughts away and returns to his lecture.

The next class period, Blaine collects the papers from his students, regretting it a little bit as the stack begins to pile up. He leaves the papers on his desk and begins to outline his lecture for the day. He spends half the class lecturing before he passes out a long article on moral relativism that he instructs the students to read, since they will be discussing it during the next class.

Blaine takes a seat at his desk and begins to go over the papers that the students turned in. Kurt's paper is on top, and Blaine's honestly surprised to see that it actually looks to be the fifteen pages he required. He's also pleasantly surprised when the paper starts off well, talking about the global economy and fitting an astonishing amount of information in just one page.

As soon as he gets to the second page, Blaine feels the blush spreading across his face. His lips form a thin line and his eyes widen as he reads the rest of the paper. He feels Kurt's gaze on him as he reads it and that just makes things worse.

The next fourteen pages are just a bunch of sexual innuendos under the pretext of economic justice. The last page is just a drawn out description of making someone come with vocabulary terms standing in for many words. The last line is merely a winky face.

Blaine is embarrassed, angry, annoyed. But worst of all, he's _turned on_. He avoids looking at Kurt as he thinks.

He _should_ take this paper immediately to the dean of students. He doesn't want to get caught in a sexual harassment case though. He knows how easily this could backfire. Especially since he's openly gay and not all his other colleagues are particularly accepting of that fact.

And in that moment he hates Kurt. The arrogant little bastard has no idea the position he just put him in. With that thought, Blaine mentally kicks himself as his mind conjures some images of positions he would like Kurt to put him in. _Stop_, he chides himself.

He puts a zero on the paper before moving on.

The clock hits 9:50 and the students all get out of their seats, putting papers away and zipping up their backpacks. Blaine notices Kurt giving a student named Lucian a wink, and the boy follows after Kurt in a hurry. Blaine barely keeps from rolling his eyes.

That night at his home, Blaine skims through the rest of the papers, thankful it's a small class. He doesn't really care about the quality of the rest of the papers. He merely checks to see that they aren't also full of sexual innuendos and have fulfilled the source and page requirement before marking them with either A's or B's.

Then, almost against his will, he returns to Kurt's paper. He tells himself to let it be, but he can't. So he starts reading it again. He only stops when he realizes he's picturing Kurt doing some of those things to him. These are not thoughts that he can afford to have as a professor.

He groans and shoves the paper away, locking his briefcase and going to bed.

He falls asleep after hours of tossing and turning, not allowing himself to jerk off because he knows who he will be thinking about.

Blaine walks into class right on time again. He throws his briefcase on the table at the front of the room. He takes out the graded papers and drops them there.

"Come collect your papers," he says, then turns to the board to start writing out the day's outline. He watches Kurt pull himself out of his desk and saunter up, rummaging through the papers and snorting when he sees the giant red zero on the top of the page. He tosses the paper in the trash bin next to Blaine's desk, making his way back to his own desk and dropping down, sitting back with his legs spread wide.

Blaine caps his marker and narrows his eyes at Kurt as he approaches him in the front row.

"See me after class," he mumbles and walks back to the white board. He begins his lecture, doing his best to keep his eyes off of Kurt. He manages fairly well, though he notices Kurt's disgruntled looks and angry stare. When class ends, he sees Kurt trying to sneak off.

"Kurt. I believe we have a meeting set up," he says firmly.

Kurt sighs heavily and sits on top of his desk, watching the students file out. He crosses his arms and legs, causing the neckline of his sweater to fall down his shoulder.

"Yes?"

Blaine's eyes linger on Kurt's bare shoulder for a moment before he catches himself and looks up at his face.

"We need to have a chat about your essay. And your future in my class. At this university, even."

Kurt raises his eyebrows, looking down to check out his nails, completely unaffected by Blaine's words.

"I may not have been teaching for very long, but I know a thing or two," Blaine starts. "For instance, you were the last one to sign up for my class, which means that the other options must have been full. And given that you're a senior taking a 200 level class, you must need this class in order to graduate." Blaine pauses, giving his words time to sink in. But Kurt still doesn't respond, only looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"So if I were you, I would start being a little more concerned about my grades," he says, shaken by both Kurt's lack of response and the way he's looking at him.

Kurt slides off the desk, less than a foot away from Blaine. He throws his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"So can I go now?"

Blaine almost steps away but holds his ground, refusing to be intimidated by the slightly taller student.

"No. Sit down."

Kurt rolls his eyes but sits back down, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes?"

"That first page of your paper was quite good. Had you simply expanded on that, the paper would have been acceptable."

"I had all fifteen pages," Kurt replies evenly, standing once more.

"You _know_ the rest of it was inappropriate."

"Done yet?" Kurt asks, remaining expressionless except for a raised eyebrow. Blaine rubs his forehead and sighs heavily.

"Yes. Get out." Kurt moves to walk past him but pauses.

"Inappropriate, maybe. But I don't believe that you didn't imagine me sucking your 'global inflation' when you read it," he mutters, smirking as he leaves the room.

"Mr. _Hummel_! I will _not_ tolerate this behavior!" Blaine yells after him, his face completely flushed. But Kurt just keeps walking, head held high as he goes down the hallway at a leisurely pace. Blaine glowers after him and slams his briefcase shut, walking down the hall in the opposite direction. It's going to be a long semester.

The next morning, Blaine arrives to his class early instead of right on time. He sets a quiz on each desk and waits for the students to file in.

He gets a glare from Kurt as he sits down and looks at the quiz. Blaine keeps a triumphant smile off his face. After fifteen minutes, he collects the quizzes, giving Kurt a pointed look.

He sets the class to work on some worksheets while he grades the quizzes. Kurt managed to get some of the answers right, but he left a smart ass comment in the extra credit section. Blaine rolls his eyes and gives him another zero, despite the fact that he got a majority of the answers correct.

He hands back the quizzes before dismissing the class. He packs up his briefcase, noticing that Kurt is lingering. He waits until the entire class is gone before he slams his test on Blaine's desk.

"What is this?"

"I told you I wasn't going to tolerate your behavior," Blaine says, not bothering to look up at him. He realizes that he's being rather unfair, but at this point it seems like the only way he can even somewhat try to control Kurt.

"It was a stupid joke!" Kurt snaps, glaring down at him.

"This class is not the appropriate forum for jokes," he says sternly.

"So you're on your, like, second year teaching and you already sound like a 40 year teacher asshole? Loosen up, would you?"

Blaine laughs and looks up at him. He hands him his quiz.

"You're dismissed." He writes in his gradebook, making sure Kurt sees he's giving him an F.

"I'll…please! I just need this fucking grade. I'll do…anything…" Kurt says, voice turning desperate now. Blaine smirks darkly at him.

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

Kurt glares at him.

"So what do you want? A blow job? I'll even let you come on my face. And you can give me a B, I'm not picky!" At these words, Blaine's face turns completely serious.

"Get out of here." But Kurt just shakes his head no, holding his quiz on the desk.

"You're better than that, Kurt." He pauses. "_I'm_ better than that."

"Are we though?" Kurt purrs, leaning forward across the table.

"_Leave_."

Kurt just smirks darkly at him.

"See you next week, Blaine." He waves, stalking out of the classroom.

Blaine lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His resolve had begun to waver as his cock had grown harder.

That night when he gets home, he jerks off thinking about Kurt, even though he knows it will just make things that much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On Monday, Blaine does his best to once again ignore Kurt, who is still sitting in the front row. He takes notes for the first half of class, though he doesn't take his eyes off Blaine. Blaine starts to let his guard down a little. And that's when Kurt takes off his jacket, revealing he's only wearing a muscle tee underneath. He strokes his hands up and down his arms, the sound of skin sliding against skin evident in the pauses of Blaine's lecture.

Blaine glances at Kurt every so often, loosening his tie at one point because he's warm and a little flushed. He hates to do it, but he dismisses the class a few minutes early.

Kurt gathers his things slowly, making sure to lean forward, neck line sliding down. It reveals the smooth, pale planes of his chest.

Blaine walks up to Kurt, looking around but no one seems to be paying either of them any attention.

"Come to my office at 2:30," he says softly.

Kurt nods, a curious expression on his face. He gets up to go to his other classes, glancing at him before smirking and leaving.

Blaine licks his lips as he exits the classroom. He goes about the rest of his day, teaching his various other classes. At two he goes to his office, preparing for Kurt's visit both mentally and with the books he lays out on his desk.

Just as the clock strikes 2:30, Blaine hears a knock on the door.

"Come in," he says loud enough to be heard through the door. "Take a seat," he says when Kurt steps inside the office, gesturing to the chair set across him, his desk separating them.

Kurt sits with a bored expression, crossing his legs.

"I wanted to offer you a way to boost your grade," Blaine says, putting his hands on his desk and folding them together. Kurt just sighs.

"So what do you need?" Kurt asks. Blaine pushes a book towards him.

"Write me a report on this. A _real_ one."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "….Right."

"Kurt, I am trying to work with you here," Blaine sighs.

"It's just…I'm used to other offers."

"...Other offers?" Blaine asks, even though he knows exactly what he means and it makes his stomach twist hotly.

Kurt smirks, but doesn't respond, just sitting back farther in his chair.

"Well that's not what I'm after," Blaine says, though he bites his lip and lets his eyes linger over Kurt's body for a moment.

"Well...would you be interested if I wasn't doing it for a grade?" he mumbles, cocking his head to the side.

Blaine's heart leaps into his throat and he flushes.

"N-no," he lies, shifting in his seat.

"Really?" Kurt whispers, leaning forward to glance down at his lap.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Blaine says, scooting forward under the desk.

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be professional."

"You need to learn how to relax. Not everything needs to be exactly by the book."

Blaine looks at him, trying to figure him out.

"If not for a grade, then why? How do I know you won't just turn around and run to the dean?"

"Well. I think you know by now I don't follow the rules... And behind your stern rude exterior I bet you're a freak in bed. I bet it's the only time you ever let yourself go..." Kurt leans over the desk.

Blaine's breathing is a little labored, his lips parted. He imagines taking Kurt right here over his desk and he almost moans. But no. He can't do that. It's too risky. He shouldn't even be considering this.

Kurt stands, sitting sideways on Blaine's desk, pressing his chin up.

"Don't think so much. I can _hear_ your mind racing," he whispers before pressing his lips against Blaine's.

_No. No_. He shouldn't be doing this. He has to stop this. This is wrong. Blaine thinks all this as he moves his lips against Kurt's and he pulls him closer. Kurt moans softly, scooting off the desk until he's sitting in Blaine's lap, still kissing him and sucking hard on his tongue. Blaine lets out his own soft moan as his hand travels down Kurt's back. Every part of him feels like he's on fire, and he ignores the nagging voice in his head telling him to stop.

Kurt shifts so he's straddling his lap, hands roaming up his chest as their lips continue moving together. Blaine should stop this now before it goes any farther. Before it gets any more inappropriate. Before he can't stop anymore. He might already be at that point though as he grinds up against him. Kurt responds enthusiastically, grinding down hard against him. He smirks, kissing him softly before climbing off him and fixing his hair.

"See you, Blaine," he purrs, gathering his things.

Blaine sits there looking at him with shock on his face. He can't just stop. Oh god. He's going to go to the dean. He's probably taped it somehow. Or he's wearing a wire. Or something. The panic and the paranoia start to overwhelm him.

Kurt smirks down at Blaine, bag on his shoulder. He bends to kiss his ear, hand brushing over his cock.

"We'll continue later..." he breathes, leaving the office.

Blaine knows he shouldn't abuse his privileges as a professor, but he uses the database to find out Kurt's schedule. He has his TA deliver the book to Kurt at the end of his next class. His address is written on the inside cover, underneath "6:30". He hopes Kurt will get the message. He hopes he won't. He's setting himself up to made a fool of. But Kurt was right, he did need to let go, and it had been far too long anyway.

Blaine hears a knock on the door at exactly 6:30 and he fights back a wave of nervous excitement. He opens the door, dressed more casually, though he had fretted over it for an hour. He wears a tight black v neck and dark wash jeans. His hair is ungelled and he knows he's trying too hard. Still, he smiles at Kurt as he moves out of the way to let him in.

He takes it as a good sign that he got no phone calls from the dean firing him for improper conduct.

Kurt steps past him, letting out a low whistle as he surveys the suspiciously tidy surroundings. He turns to Blaine, slowly undoing the buttons of his own shirt.

"You must _really_ need to get laid," Kurt says with a wicked smirk.

Blaine blushes a little as he looks at Kurt. "I thought that's what you were here for."

Kurt laughs, belittling Blaine in the process. "Honey. I have no problem getting laid. I wanted you. So I'll fuck you. And the roses..." Kurt gestures to the blood red flowers laid in a pretty pattern on the coffee table. "A really nice romantic touch to a booty call." He slides his shirt off, exposing the smooth pale skin underneath, lean muscles clearly visible.

Blaine flushes in embarrassment and anger but quickly forgets about it as Kurt's shirt drops to the floor. He walks to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. No point in small talk.

"So show me how to loosen up," Blaine challenges as he pushes him down on his bed.

Kurt rolls his eyes, hands moving to unbutton his own pants. "Well. Step one: take off your clothes. I'm assuming you're a virgin, or at least a victim of boring sex."

Blaine glares at him as he pulls off his shirt. "I am not a virgin. And I do not have boring sex."

"Then you have a lot to prove."

Blaine pulls off his pants but leaves his underwear on. For now. He pushes the fact that Kurt is a student out of his mind as he gets on top of him and kisses him hard.

Kurt kisses him wildly, sucking his lower lip teasingly as he opens his eyes and stares at him hotly. Blaine gasps and grinds down against him. He moans at the delicious friction because while he may not be a virgin, it's been so long since he's gotten laid that he might as well be.

"Underwear. Off." Kurt commands as he slides his hand down to palm him over his boxers. Blaine moans and ruts against his hand.

"No. Not yet. You have to earn it," Blaine says.

Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Of course, you would say that. You probably just have an abnormally small cock," Kurt smirks, biting down on the skin of his neck. Blaine would very much like to slap Kurt, but in the interest of actually getting laid, he refrains. Instead he rolls them over, leaving Kurt on top and in control.

Kurt straddles his waist, leaning down to bite on Blaine's earlobe. His hands tweak Blaine's nipples, running all over the skin of his chest as he starts to grind down again.

"Oh god _yes_," Blaine moans loudly. His hips move up against Kurt's as he throws his head back on the pillow.

Kurt smirks again, kneeling to pull down Blaine's underwear when he isn't looking. Blaine lifts his hips, making it easier for him to take them off. God, he needs to be fucked.

"Not so small after all," Kurt says in a low voice as he stares appreciatively at Blaine's hard cock. He leans down to kiss across Blaine's hipbones, sucking a mark and biting down.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine begs, both because he desperately wants it and because he figures Kurt is the type of lover who wants to be begged. He's rewarded by Kurt kissing down to his cock. But then he pulls away.

"Roll over. Where's your lube?"

"Top d-dresser drawer." Blaine does as he's told, getting on his hands and knees, his heart pounding in anticipation. Kurt rolls over to grab the lube, moving back over to Blaine. He spreads his legs wider, reaching between his thighs to jerk him off from behind. Blaine's arms almost give out, already starting to shake so much he can barely hold himself up. He groans Kurt's name as he thrusts down into his hand. As Kurt is still stroking him, he leans down to lick firmly across his entrance, humming against his skin.

"Jesus, _fuck_!" Blaine cries out loudly, now pressing back against him. No one had ever done _that_ to him before. Maybe he _has _been the victim of boring sex. "More!"

Kurt flicks his tongue against him, pulling his hands back now just to rub over his balls. Blaine whines against a pillow.

"Would you just fuck me already? Unless you don't know how."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're asking me if I know _how_? Where the fuck were you these past few minutes?" He tenses his tongue and pushes hard inside of Blaine with no warning.

"Oh. My. _God._" Blaine moans embarrassingly loud and presses against him. "God, don't stop!"

Kurt smirks, pulling away, not touching Blaine in any way as he slicks up two fingers.

"No! Why did you stop?"

Kurt answers him by sliding one finger all the way inside him, twisting it gently. Blaine cries out at the unexpected intrusion, but quickly gets adjusted to it. He starts grinding back on it, already desperate for more. Kurt almost laughs, pushing a second finger inside and thrusting roughly, not even caring that Blaine wasn't ready for it.

Blaine grunts and grips the sheets tightly. It's too fast, too rough, but it's really exactly what he needs. A rough, quick fuck.

"More," he pleads brokenly.

Kurt pushes in a third finger, stretching them wide inside him to prepare him more quickly. He begins crooking his fingers and thrusting up. Blaine nearly yelps as he presses back against him, moaning his name. But Kurt can't wait anymore, and he moves back to slick up his cock. He leans over Blaine, lining up and reaching around him to stroke his cock slowly. Blaine pushes back against him.

"Please. _Please_," he begs, his voice needy. Kurt obliges, pushing in slowly, moaning loudly. He squeezes at the base of Blaine's cock until he is fully inside. Blaine whimpers because he's really not prepared for this at all and it _hurts_. But it hurts so good and he needs it. So he closes his eyes against the pain and starts moving his hips back against him.

"You must really be a masochist," Kurt groans, hips snapping faster into Blaine. He changes his angle abruptly, pushing Blaine fully down onto the bed.

"You have _no_ idea." Blaine cries out into the pillow as Kurt hits his prostate. "Harder!" he pleads, such a mixture of pain and pleasure washing over him. Kurt starts pumping harder, lifting Blaine's hips up to him. He pants heavily, getting close.

Blaine alternates between whimpering and moaning. He wraps his hand around his cock as best he can at the awkward angle. It doesn't take long for him to come hard, body shuddering and legs shaking. Kurt keeps thrusting into him even after Blaine's come, thrusting as deep as he can. Blaine is so oversensitive right now, he's squirming and writhing, clenching hard around him.

Kurt groans, throwing his head back as he comes hard inside Blaine. He pulls out of him, breathless and flushed. He smacks Blaine's ass hard enough to leave a mark.

"See you tomorrow, _professor_."

Blaine lets out what sounds like a choked sob as he collapses on the bed. He feels completely and utterly used.

It feels _wonderful_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Keep them coming please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Light (in my opinion) S&M

**A/N: **Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please continue to leave me reviews. I really, really like them and they inspire me to continue. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Blaine wakes up, reality hits him hard. He groans into his pillow. What a mistake he had made last night. How is he ever going to look Kurt in the face again? He can't. Not after that.

He gets up to shower and clean up. He dresses in his normal stuffy clothes. When he gets to class, he avoids looking at Kurt as best he can, though a few times he messes up on his lecture. He passes out the guidelines for their next essay.

Kurt, for his part, does nothing more than look at Blaine with a knowing expression. After class is dismissed, he slowly packs up. The rest of the students rush out, leaving the pair of them alone. He walks up to the front desk, messenger bag hanging off his shoulder.

"So. Did you tell the girlfriend?"

Blaine looks him up and down, eyebrows raised. "Girlfriend?" he laughs as he shuts his briefcase.

"Or wife. Whatever."

"Do you see a ring on my finger?" he asks, mind reeling. Kurt thinks he's _straight_? The thought is too hilarious, so he decides to go along with it, for the time being. "Besides, there's nothing to tell."

"Nothing to tell except that we _fucked_ last night," Kurt says as loud as he dares in the semi-public setting. He sits on the edge of his desk, leaning forward." You sound so adorable when you beg."

"Did you have a question, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asks, trying to keep his voice even as his face flushes.

"I think I might need some extra help. Study sessions outside of class."

"There are plenty of tutors in the Student Learning Center. Now if you'll excuse me."

"But I don't want to fuck any of them," Kurt says softly, moving off the desk and closer to Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine says firmly, though he backs away from him. "Last night was a mistake. A lapse in my judgment. It never happened."

"A pretty calculated lapse in judgment, considering you got your TA to deliver a book to me and also obviously prepared yourself and your home. You knew what you were doing. You want this. You _need_ it, I'd say." He walks closer, backing Blaine up against the wall. Blaine swallows as Kurt presses against him.

"Needed," he corrects. "It was just something I had to get out of my system," he lies, staring at Kurt's lips. "And now I have, so…thank you," he says in his best attempt at being condescending.

Kurt slides a hand up Blaine's thigh, nudging his legs apart with his knee. He leans close to his ear. "Don't lie to me," he says darkly, hand reaching the other man's cock and pressing down.

"Stop, Kurt. You're embarrassing yourself." Blaine just manages to hold back his moan and move Kurt's hand away. But all Kurt does is smirk and bite his earlobe.

"I don't take no for an answer. See you tonight." He backs away, turning and walking down the aisles between the desks.

Blaine glares after him. He's sweating and flushed, not to mention _hard_. Who does this asshole think he is?

Kurt arrives at his home promptly at 6:30 again, knocking sharply on the door. Blaine jumps but gets up to answer the door. He frowns when he sees it's Kurt.

"What do you want?"

Kurt wedges his foot in the door so Blaine can't close it.

"I wanted some help on that essay, of course."

"I told you to go to the tutors," he says wearily, though he moves out of the way to let Kurt in, closing the door quickly just on the off chance that someone will see him.

Kurt immediately starts stripping off his shirt, back still to Blaine. He drapes his jacket and shirt over the arm of the couch in Blaine's living room.

"Kurt. Stop. Put your clothes back on."

Kurt looks over his shoulder at Blaine, hands undoing the button on his jeans.

"Why? What's so wrong with just having fun?"

"It's wrong because you are my student and I could lose my job. And I'm sorry, but you're just not worth that. It wasn't that great anyway," he says, though his eyes are having trouble meeting Kurt's, his hands just itching to touch his bare skin.

Kurt laughs, turning around and glaring at Blaine. He walks briskly towards him, forcing him to stumble back into the wall.

"Are we in your class right now?" he whispers.

"N-no," Blaine stutters, losing some of his resolve at Kurt's proximity. "It doesn't matter though. There are rules against this sort of thing." He once again finds himself looking at Kurt's lips as he speaks.

Kurt rolls his eyes, grabbing Blaine's hands and pulling them above his head roughly, holding them there with a tight grip around his wrists. He leans forward and kisses him hard to shut him up. He sucks Blaine's lower lip into his mouth before biting down hard. Blaine whimpers and struggles against Kurt's grip.

"Stop," Blaine protests weakly. Kurt ignores him, moving down to his neck, sucking a deep mark as he grinds forward. He keeps Blaine pinned. Blaine finds himself grinding back automatically, moaning softly. He tries one last ditch effort to get Kurt to stop. "My…girlfriend will be over soon."

"You're _gay_. Unfortunately for me," Kurt growls, rubbing his thigh forcibly against Blaine.

"You didn't seem to think that this morning," he breathes out, his voice catching as he rubs against Kurt.

"I was hoping you weren't, but you were too shocked to be convincing." Kurt kneels in front of Blaine, undoing the button of his slacks with a practiced hand.

"Wha- You _wanted_ me to be straight?" Now's his chance. He could push Kurt back. Stop him. Stop this before it gets any more out of control. But all he does is lean against the wall for support. Kurt pulls down the zipper and fishes his cock out quickly.

"It's more fun fucking straight guys," he mumbles, before moving his mouth down on Blaine's hard cock.

"Then why don't you leave me alone and go find—oh_god_!" Blaine moans, hips jerking forward into the wet heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt hums around him, bobbing his head quickly. He presses his tongue hard on the underside of his cock before flicking at the head. Blaine whimpers and moans because holy _fuck_ he's good at this. His hands fist in Kurt's hair and he can't keep his name off his lips. Kurt pulls back just to suck at the head, meeting Blaine's eyes as he takes him down deep.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine cries out, the heat building up all too quickly. He just manages to keep from coming by looking away from him. Kurt swirls his tongue around the head as he quickens his pace, sucking every time he pulls away. He moans as Blaine tugs into his hair.

"Stop, stop!" Blaine cries out desperately, yanking on his hair to pull him off. Kurt groans.

"What?" he snaps, looking up at him with an annoyed expression.

"You said you'd let me come on your face," Blaine whispers, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping himself quickly. Kurt rolls his eyes before shutting them, opening his mouth to Blaine. Blaine lets out a grunt as he comes, missing Kurt's mouth on purpose.

Kurt moans, swiping his tongue to get some of the come that landed near his lips. He wipes the rest off with his hand, sucking his fingers while staring up at Blaine. He stands, tilting his head to push his tongue past Blaine's lips. Blaine clings to Kurt as he sucks hard on Kurt's tongue, his legs threatening to give out.

Kurt holds him close, kissing him wildly before slowing it down. He grabs fistfuls of his shirt and leads him to his bedroom. Blaine holds his pants up with one hand as he follows Kurt almost blindly. He falls down on the bed and takes Kurt with him.

Kurt kisses Blaine quickly before rolling him over. He lifts his shirt, kissing down his spine before reaching the waist of his pants.

"Kurt, what are you- I can't. Not yet," Blaine breathes out.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Kurt pauses, a smirk playing on his face again. "Yet. Clothes off."

Blaine both loves and hates Kurt's ability to control him so easily. He rolls over and shrugs out of his shirt, pants and underwear, kicking them aside.

Kurt rolls Blaine back onto his stomach. He gazes appreciatively at Blaine's naked body and runs a hand softly over the curve of his ass. He lifts his hand and swings it down, his hand making contact with Blaine's ass with a satisfying smack.

Blaine lets out a high pitched squeal and quickly tries to turn around.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Punishing you. For being an asshole." Kurt presses a hand to his back to keep him down.

"You're the asshole!" Blaine says, still struggling against him. But Kurt just presses harder on his back, holding him in place. He brings his hand down for another stinging slap, rubbing soothingly before another.

"I'm not stopping until you stop struggling," he growls in Blaine's ear. Blaine whimpers both from the sting of Kurt's hand and the sting of the embarrassment and finally stops struggling against him, just giving in. Kurt hits him half a dozen times more before stopping, running his hand soothingly over the bright red skin while Blaine just lies there, utterly humiliated.

Kurt shifts down so he can kiss both his cheeks softly, spreading him and softly licking at his entrance, to help combine both pain and pleasure. Blaine barely moans, not wanting to move and just wanting his bed to swallow him whole. But he's still there. And he knows, without a doubt, that he is Kurt's and there's nothing he can do about it. He might as well be tied up, he has such little choice now anyway. As Blaine is contemplating this, Kurt dips his tongue inside of him, hands running over his still stinging ass.

Blaine sighs into the pillow, pressing back against his tongue while his skin feels raw and on fire. It's a heavenly combination.

"More," he says weakly. Kurt pushes his tongue further inside, thrusting gently as he rakes his nails down his ass. Blaine tenses and gasps, eyes screwing shut. He starts grinding down against his bed.

"Hit me again," Blaine breathes. "_Please_." Kurt pulls away, licking his lips.

"But you didn't do anything wrong."

Blaine whines at the complete lack of contact and tries to turn around again. Kurt lets him roll over and crawls between his spread legs. He kisses up his chest softly, nudging under his neck and licking a line up to his lips. Blaine captures his lips and kisses him hungrily for a moment before pulling back.

"I need you to do something for me," Blaine says, heart beating in anticipation.

"Yes?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow.

"In the top drawer. There's some scarves…"

"…So?" Kurt smirks.

"So tie me up," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Please," he says again, not bothering to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Please, _sir_," Kurt corrects, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Please, sir," Blaine says, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Kurt groans, pulling Blaine to him and crashing their lips together. He kisses along his collarbone before rolling over to the drawer and pulling out two silk scarves.

"Arms up," Kurt commands softly, straddling his waist. Blaine puts his arms up, one against each post.

"Make sure it's _tight_," he says, glancing up at Kurt. He needs this. Needs to feel completely out of control with a person that he doesn't even trust.

"Don't tell me what to do, pet," Kurt purrs, twisting the scarf tightly around one hand and securing him to the post.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt ties his other hand to the other post, making sure they're tight. Blaine tugs on the scarves, letting out a soft moan when he realizes how trapped and completely powerless he is. Kurt could do _anything_ to him.

Kurt moves back to kiss him teasingly, his mouth brushing everywhere but his lips. Blaine does his best to move, trying to kiss his lips or grind up against him but fails. Kurt lies down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder, watching his hand as it slides down Blaine's stomach. Blaine lets out a shaky breath as he watches Kurt's hand move down.

"Please. Sir," Blaine adds quickly. Kurt smiles gently, wrapping his hand around his cock rewardingly.

Blaine lets out a soft sigh, leaning his head back on the pillow as he thrusts his hips up into his touch. But Kurt moves his hand away, sliding it back up his chest and tweaking a nipple, making Blaine whine. He bites his lip as Kurt touches him. He's out of breath and panting, despite the fact that he hasn't even been moving. Kurt begins to lick at the side of his throat.

"What will be your safe word?"

"Aristotle," Blaine breathes, heart pounding excitedly at the thought that there's even a _need_ for a safe word.

"Of course," Kurt laughs. He rolls over on top of Blaine, staring down at him with a dark smirk. Blaine looks up at him, his own eyes dark as he licks over his lips.

"Make me scream. I dare you," Blaine challenges. Kurt blinks at him, shifting back off of him. He wraps his hand around Blaine's cock tightly.

"You really shouldn't have said that."

Blaine bites his lip, eyes challenging him. He unconsciously pulls on his restraints. Kurt begins stroking him quickly with no build up. Blaine gasps and whimpers, trying to hold it in but unable to. Kurt speeds his hand, smirking at Blaine as he runs his thumb over the head. But Blaine is determined not to beg. Yet. So he bites his lip, though his whimpers still break free. Kurt immediately stops his hand, stroking back up over his stomach as he kisses him tamely. Blaine tries to deepen the kiss, pulling on his restraints again, wanting to run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Kurt almost laughs, pulling away. He just takes a moment to stare at Blaine, fully processing the fact that he tied up a _professor_. Blaine just lays there, chest heaving as he looks up at Kurt, waiting on his next move.

Kurt moves down his body until his ass is pressing against Blaine's hard cock. He grinds against him slowly, hands pinching his nipples roughly as he does. Blaine hisses and bucks up, moaning loudly at the friction. He grinds up against him desperately, trying to build that heat enough for him to let go.

Kurt lets him grind for a moment before kneeling up over him, losing the contact. He strokes Blaine's flushed cheek gently, scratching his nails down his neck down to his chest. Blaine whines as he pulls back. He had been _so_ close.

"Please," Blaine says simply, the scratches on his chest stinging in the most delicious way. Kurt shakes his head, getting off Blaine once again. He kneels beside him, just staring down at his bound and desperate form.

"_Kurt_," Blaine moans his name, pulling hard on his restrains. When Kurt's not touching him, the fear that he will just leave him here starts to take over. He looks up at him, his fear plainly showing on his face. Kurt's eyes darken as he see it and he smirks.

"Close your eyes," Kurt instructs in a soft voice, inching closer to him. Blaine doesn't want to. He wants to use the safe word, he wants to be untied, he wants to _come_. But he reminds himself that that's not what this is supposed to be about. It's supposed to be about giving over his control, losing himself completely to someone. So he does what Kurt says after only a little bit of hesitating.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt moves down on the bed, spreading Blaine's legs wide.

"If you open your eyes, you will be punished," Kurt says in that same calm voice. He lowers himself down, looking up at Blaine as he flicks his tongue over the head of his cock.

"In what way?" Blaine asks, moaning softly.

"In what way, _sir," _Kurt corrects once again.

"In what way, sir?" Blaine asks again, keeping his eyes shut.

"You will be spanked ten times. And…" he lowers his voice to a whisper. "If you fail to call me sir one more time, you will not be allowed to come. Understood?"

"Look at me. I'm tied up, naked, and willing. You could do _anything_ to me, and that's the best you got? Why don't you just turn on Jeopardy? I'm bored, sir." Blaine opens his eyes with his last word.

Kurt's eyes flash darkly at Blaine. He gets off the bed and opens Blaine's closet, finding what he wants quickly. He returns to the bed, standing at the end of it with a belt in his hands.

"Lift your legs straight up."

Blaine's grin falters as he does as he's told.

"Yes, sir."

Kurt kneels on the bed, holding Blaine's leg back with a hand as he hits the back of his thighs with the belt, causing a loud snap.

"Count for me."

"One!" Blaine cries out, hands pulling against the scarves because _fuck_ that hurts. He whimpers and tries to push his legs back down but Kurt holds him steady as he hits him again. He loves the strained sound of Blaine's voice as he counts off. When Blaine reaches ten, he drops the belt off the side of the bed, moving between his legs as he kisses the side of his cock.

"Now. Eyes closed," Kurt commands again.

There's tears streaming down Blaine's face, but he shuts his eyes anyway. His thighs are stinging so bad he feels like his skin has fallen off. When Kurt moves his legs back down, they brush against the soft sheets and even that's too much. He cries out in pain, legs bucking up and eyes flashing open. He quickly closes them but he knows Kurt saw.

"Please, I'm sorry, sir. It was an accident!" he pleads pathetically. He wants to see Kurt's face, wants to see if there's chance of mercy on his cold features, but he doesn't dare open his eyes again. He hears Kurt sigh heavily.

"You've got to have better control, pet. But I am feeling generous so I will only strike you once with my hand. Legs up," Kurt orders. Blaine whines as he lifts his legs obediently.

"Please, no, sir," he whimpers, his voice utterly broken. Kurt ignores him, bringing down his hand quickly. He barely puts any strength behind it, knowing that just the lightest touch will get the point across.

Blaine lets out a stuttering cry, remembering to keep his eyes shut this time. He lets out short, hyperventilating breaths to calm himself as the stinging pain that starts at his raw thighs just spreads throughout his body. A shiver runs through him, the pain so intense that he starts to feel cold. Kurt crawls up next to him, placing a soft kiss to Blaine's quivering mouth.

"You are doing so well, pet. Now can we move past the punishment so I can pleasure you?"

Blaine is startled to feel Kurt's lips on his, so gentle. All he can do is nod, not trusting his voice as a couple more tears fall out of his closed eyes. Kurt smiles, kissing over his eyes while he wraps a hand around Blaine's cock, stroking gently. Blaine tenses, not sure what to expect. Having his eyes closed intensifies everything, but he's just waiting for Kurt to stop or do something else to him, to punish him, even though he's following all his rules. He manages to let out a soft moan when Kurt rubs his thumb over the tip of his cock.

Kurt speeds his hand, twisting his hand when he reaches the head of his cock. He breathes heavily for Blaine to hear, knowing his senses are intensified.

Blaine's shoulders are starting to ache, but he ignores it as he starts to get lost in the pleasure of Kurt's touch. He rocks his hips up, careful to avoid brushing against the sheets again. Kurt kisses the side of Blaine's throat, sucking softly to the pace of his hand.

"You can come when you wish," Kurt whispers, nipping at his skin.

All Blaine needed was that permission and he's coming hard over Kurt's hand, keeping his knees bent so his thighs are lifted and they don't brush against the sheets again. He whimpers out Kurt's name pathetically. Kurt strokes him through, kissing his cheek before untying his hands and gently lowering them to the bed.

"Keep your eyes closed and lay on your stomach. I'll be right back," Kurt whispers, crawling off the bed and trying to figure out the direction to the kitchen.

Blaine's entire body is still shaking as he gets on his stomach, arms at his side. The cool air of his apartment feels good on his still red thighs. He anxiously waits for Kurt to come back.

Kurt returns with a glass bowl filled with ice water and a cloth that he found while rummaging through Blaine's cabinets. He walks back to the bed, placing the bowl on the side table and soaking the cloth. He squeezes out the excess water and lays the fabric against Blaine's bright red thighs.

"Oh!" Blaine jumps halfway off the bed from the unexpected sensation. Kurt smirks, rubbing a hand soothingly over his lower back as he dabs the cloth on his skin. Blaine lets out soft whimpers. It feels good but at the same time it's just another thing that's too intense.

When the cloth warms up, Kurt repeats the process of dipping it in the bowl and placing it back on his thighs. He does this two more times before leaning down to kiss Blaine's ear.

"See you later."

"W-What? What about you?" Blaine says, turning his head so he can look at him. Kurt stands up off the bed, not responding to Blaine as he starts pulling on his clothes, wincing as he buttons his tight pants over his hard cock.

"Don't leave," Blaine says, knowing he sounds pathetic, but really, given his current state, what does that matter?

"You're not satisfied? You just _came_." Kurt smirks, picking up his messenger bag.

"But you didn't," Blaine points out, turning over and wincing only slightly.

"You should rest," Kurt says quietly, resting back against the wall and just looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"And I will. Later. Come back here."

"Good bye, Blaine," Kurt says, smiling at him softly. Blaine frowns.

"Bye si-Kurt."

Kurt's smile turns into a smirk as he saunters out, running his hands through his hair.

After Kurt leaves his room, Blaine feels the regret start to creep in again, despite the fact that he can't remember a time when he's come so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Same warnings as before, same love for those of you who reviewed. It really means a lot. Thank you, lovelies! Keep them coming (so Kurt and Blaine can keep coming ;) ))

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next morning as Blaine gets dressed for work, his pants scrape against his thighs and he inhales sharply. Still, it could have been worse.

He's reminded of his escapades with Kurt every time he walks and wonders if that was intentional or not. When he arrives to class, he passes out another quiz to the students, eyes meeting Kurt's. He keeps his face blank and turns to walk back to his desk.

Kurt writes out his quiz quickly, knowing most of the answers and just guessing on everything else. When he gets to the bonus question he can't answer it, so instead he writes "Tonight?" and hands it in watching for Blaine's response.

As Blaine goes over the quizzes, he looks at Kurt's. He sees his response on the bonus question. He looks up at Kurt and nods almost imperceptibly at him before biting his lip and writing an "A-" on his quiz. Kurt smirks, sitting back in his chair, just staring over at Blaine with a heated gaze.

Blaine puts the graded quizzes up on the front table for the students to pick up at the end of the class, packing up and heading to his office before he has to see that smirk again.

Blaine teaches two more classes before he goes back to his office. He works on grading papers and assignments from his classes, thinking he should really get a TA. At 6 he finally calls it quits and goes home, changing out of his work clothes and wearing loose fitting sweatpants and a t shirt instead. He figures it will be coming off soon anyway, so why bother dressing up?

Blaine waits and waits and waits for Kurt, but he doesn't show up. It's 8:30 when his paranoia kicks in again. Maybe now that Kurt got that A-, that's it. He just needed the proof to go to the Dean. He watches TV to distract himself until 11 before he finally goes to bed, falling into a fitful sleep.

Kurt gets to Blaine's house at around 1:45. He decided he wanted to keep Blaine guessing, doesn't want him to get too comfortable. He goes up to his apartment door and bangs on it loudly. Blaine jerks awake, confused for a moment. He gets up and walks to the door sleepily, wearing only his boxers. He looks through the peephole and sees Kurt. He narrows his eyes as he opens the door and pulls him in, closing the door quickly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" For his answer, Kurt quickly pushes Blaine against the wall, kissing him desperately, but Blaine pushes him off just as quickly. "Do you know what time it is? What are you doing?"

"I want you to fuck me," Kurt says simply, breathing heavily. Blaine furrows his brows, trying to figure him out.

"And you couldn't have come over at a more reasonable hour?"

"Are you really arguing your way out of fucking?" Blaine opens his mouth to say something, but Kurt's got a point. He moves to Kurt, kissing him hard and pushing him back into the bedroom. Kurt moans softly, falling back down onto the mattress heavily, pulling Blaine with him. Blaine pushes his leg between Kurt's as he continues to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He breaks the kiss to get Kurt's shirt up and off. Kurt's hands fumble at the edge of Blaine's shirt, hastily pulling it up. He immediately begins rocking against Blaine's thigh. Blaine sucks on Kurt's neck, licking up to his ear.

"So you're going to let me make you come tonight?" Blaine asks before biting down on his ear lobe.

"Maybe..." Kurt breathes out shakily. Blaine grunts and begins to kiss down his chest to his stomach. He dips his tongue under his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling them and his underwear down and off, not really interested in foreplay tonight. Kurt gasps at being completely exposed so fast. He spreads his legs, hands curling into the sheets. Blaine licks his palm as he strokes Kurt, leaning over to his night table to grab the lube. Kurt whines, arching up on his bed.

"B-blaine!" he groans, bucking up into his hand. Blaine grins down at him as he pours some lube onto his hand. He strokes Kurt's cock a few more times before he presses a slicked up finger inside him.

"Please! Just fucking do it!" Kurt cries out. _How things have changed_, Blaine thinks to himself as he pushes a second finger inside, scissoring his fingers. He presses kisses that are soft at first onto his inner thighs, but then he begins nipping and sucking, leaving angry red marks. Kurt all but writhes on Blaine's bed, hands twisting up into the sheets. He clenches around Blaine's fingers as he tries to adjust to the quick stretch.

Blaine tries to go slower, but he just can't and soon he's pressing a third finger inside. He gives Kurt a moment to adjust before he starts thrusting his fingers, brushing against his prostate once or twice. Kurt jerks up hard, before stilling his hand and trying to roll over for Blaine to fuck him already. Blaine pulls his fingers out before pinning his hips down to the bed to keep him from turning over. He wants to watch Kurt as he fucks him. He pours the lube onto his hand once again, stroking his cock and moaning softly. Kurt blushes self-consciously

"Why can't I turn over?"

"Because I want to see you," Blaine says as he spreads Kurt's legs wide and back, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance.

"There's nothing to see," Kurt tries to say sternly but it comes out as a gasp as he feels Blaine pressing against him.

"I disagree." Blaine smirks as he slides inside him, watching his face. Kurt's eyes squeeze shut as he moans. He clenches around Blaine again, covering his face with a hand as he feels himself flushing. Blaine's eyes flutter closed for a moment as Kurt clenches around him and he pushes all the way inside. He moves Kurt's hand away from his face as he keeps still, waiting for him to adjust.

"You're beautiful," he whispers against his ear. Kurt whimpers softly, turning his head to find Blaine's lips. He kisses him needily before pulling his legs higher for Blaine to go deeper. Blaine kisses him back softly, letting Kurt take control as he starts thrusting his hips.

"Blaine!" Kurt breathes, sucking his lower lip hard as he tries to meet Blaine's thrusts. Blaine replies with a breathy moan and wraps his hand around Kurt's still slicked up cock, pumping in time with his ever increasing thrusts. Kurt shudders, throwing his arms around Blaine and clinging to him as they rock together.

Blaine goes back to kissing Kurt, desperate and messy as he feels the heat already building inside him. Kurt shifts farther back and groans when Blaine finally starts to hit his prostate dead on. He bites down on Blaine's lower lip to stifle his moans. Blaine cries out and squeezes Kurt's cock a little tighter as his hips jerk forward harder.

Kurt lets out a soft "oh" as he comes, hips jerking up into Blaine's hand. He throws his head back as he tries to even out his breathing, stomach fluttering with every breath and skin covered in come. Blaine doesn't allow himself to come until Kurt is finished, just moaning at the sight of him.

When he does come, he comes hard, hips rocking forward shakily as he moans Kurt's name. Kurt whimpers at the feeling of Blaine come inside him, clenching around him as he thrusts slowly as he's coming down. He fists his hand into the back of Blaine's hair, pulling him down for a weak kiss. Blaine kisses him back slowly before pulling out of him and flopping down on his back, chest heaving.

Kurt takea a deep breath before rolling onto his side and sitting up. Blaine grasps his arm and pulls him back down.

"Stay," Blaine says, knowing he shouldn't. Knowing that asking him to do this makes him vulnerable. Kurt just freezes against his chest, unsure of what to do. Blaine doesn't say it again, doesn't want to beg him. He lays back comfortably on the bed, stroking Kurt's back but not holding him. Kurt hesitantly places a hand onto his chest before curling into him.

"Why?" Kurt asks, genuinely curious. Blaine smiles softly against his the top of his head as he wraps an arm around him

"Why not?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. This feels _intimate_. More so than everything else they've done. He doesn't know how to feel. Blaine kisses the top of his head, still smiling as he closes his eyes to drift off to sleep.

Kurt slips out of Blaine's arms around four after being unable to sleep a wink. He quickly starts pulling his clothes on. Blaine shifts and rolls over on the bed, feeling for Kurt. When he doesn't feel him, he blinks his eyes open slowly.

"Where'reyougoing?" he asks sleepily.

"Away." Kurt says quietly, buttoning his pants with shaking fingers. Blaine sits up on the bed slowly, stretching and yawning.

"Do you want me to take you back?"

"No. Sleep. And I won't see you in class today."

"How come?" Blaine frowns.

"I'm skipping today."

"Kurt, you know I'll have to fail you if you do that," Blaine says, now fully awake but still just as confused. Kurt just shrugs, pulling his shirt on.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asks, concerned.

Kurt is almost shaking as he picks up his bag. What the fuck is he doing here at a teacher's house? Up until yesterday he never tried hitting another person like that. Blaine scares him. Because his attraction to Blaine is changing him, and he's not sure if he likes it.

"Jesus, I just asked you spend the night so you wouldn't have to figure out how to get back home in the middle of the night. It's not like I was asking you to marry me," he says bitterly, sighing and laying back on his bed.

"It's not hard to catch a bus," Kurt says quietly, walking towards the door.

"Whatever. You had better be in class tomorrow. I'm serious about failing you. I can't go showing you any special favors."

Kurt keeps walking, not even acknowledging that Blaine spoke. He catches one the of first buses back to the dorms, going up to his room and collapsing on his bed, immediately falling asleep. He doesn't even bother to set an alarm for class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: omg so sorry for the late update! I know I promised it much sooner but my power has been out :( but now it's back! :) so read and enjoy and REVIEW! Thank you to my lovelies who constantly do review! **

**Same warnings and stuff as usual. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Blaine looks hopefully for Kurt the next day, but when he doesn't show in the first fifteen minutes, he's full of disappointment. But twenty minutes into the class, Kurt staggers in, hair sticking up on one side of his head from how he had laid on his pillow. He grabs a seat in the back, flopping down. Blaine breathes a sigh of relief. Now he won't have to fail him. His eyes rest on him for a moment and the corners of his lips twitch into an almost smile.

Kurt looks away, disinterested. He doesn't pay any special attention to Blaine this class, doodling in the corner of his notebook.

Blaine ends his lecture with another homework assignment before dismissing the class for the weekend. He follows Kurt's lead and ignores him as he heads to his office.

Kurt follows Blaine at a distance to his office, only knocking on the door when the hallway is empty.

"Come in," Blaine says, arranging some books on his shelf and pulling out anther for his next class. Kurt opens the door and closes it quietly behind him. He leans against it, just staring at Blaine, who finally turns around to look at him.

"Can I help you?" Kurt shrugs, crossing one leg in front of the other. "Why are you here?" Blaine asks harshly. Kurt's lip quivers.

"I don't know." Blaine crosses over to him, his face softening in concern.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" He puts his hand out to touch his shoulder before drawing it back.

"Me. I'm wrong." Blaine frowns and now he does put his arm around him.

"What do you mean?"

"I hurt you. I'm sorry," he whispers. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hurt me? Kurt, I _wanted_ that," he says, keeping his voice low, his ears turning just the slightest bit red.

"I did too…" He starts to laugh softly. "God, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Me either. I just…I don't know. Needed that," Blaine admits. Kurt meets his eyes, smiling softly.

"Are you….can…Tonight?" Kurt asks. Blaine's gaze falters a bit before he smiles back.

"Sure."

Kurt furrows his brow.

"We don't have to."

"No, no! I want to!" Blaine says, moving to kiss him softly. "I just don't want you to….think this is something it's not."

"I know," Kurt says, nodding. "Just sex." Blaine purses his lips.

"Not to me. That's what I wanted you _not_ to think," he says softly. "But I understand if that's what you want.

"…you want to be with me?"

"I…I don't know. But I hate thinking about whatever…this is as just sex," Blaine says.

"We can…try that. I thought you _wanted_ it to be sex."

"No. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the sex. But I'm a…relationship type of guy. Before this week, I'd never even had sex outside of one before," he admits, blushing a little. Kurt rolls his eyes, smirking.

"I _knew_ you had boring sex before me." Kurt closes the distance between them with a quick kiss. He pulls away to gauge his reaction. Blaine smiles at him before pressing him back against the door.

"So. What do you say? To you and me?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe we can make it work…" Kurt says with a smile, pressing into Blaine.

"We'll have to keep it a secret. At least for this semester," he murmurs against his lips before kissing him. Kurt moans his reply, kissing him slowly. Blaine wedges his leg between Kurt's as he presses closer to him. Kurt grinds against his leg, panting as he wraps his arms around him and deepens the kiss. Blaine moans loudly, _too_ loudly for his office and he pulls back from him.

"Come over tonight. You can spend the weekend. If you want," Blaine offers. Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"If you want."

"I do," Kurt says softly, taking hold of the doorknob. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight," Blaine agrees, unable to hold back a smile as he kisses him one last time.

Kurt swallows his pride and takes the bus down to a sleazy porn store a few towns over. It's terribly embarrassing (especially with the purchases he made) and expensive, but he knows that the toys will come in handy during the weekend.

When he gets back to his dorm, he packs up a small duffle bag full of clothes and toiletries, along with the toys he just bought.

He does his best not to think about just what he's getting into with Blaine. This is a road he hasn't gone down before. And while it excites him, it also terrifies him. He already knows that he has _feelings_ for Blaine, something that he rarely allows. He wants to stop before he gets in too deep with him, but maybe it's already too late for that.

He sits around his dorm just thinking of all this until it's time to leave. He had thought about bailing altogether, but he figures that since he just bought all those toys, he might as well get some use out of them with Blaine. He can always leave if he feels like it. He's excellent at running away.

Kurt knocks softly on the door, a nervous expression on his face. A whole _weekend_ with Blaine. He's worried that Blaine will tire of him.

He doesn't know that Blaine is nervous too. He was telling the truth when he said that he had never had sex outside of a relationship before. But he had only been in one relationship. And it had been a little over a year since Jeremiah had…dumped him. He quickly pushes away the thoughts of Jeremiah, not wanting to think about him now. Or ever again.

Blaine opens the door and smiles when he sees Kurt, moving out of the way to let him in. Kurt walks past, making sure to brush against him as he does so. He sets his bag on the couch with a thump. It's heavy from the things he brought with him.

"I thought we'd get take-out since we can't exactly go out on a date…" Blaine says, a hint of an apology in his voice. "You can put your bag in my room." Kurt nods, taking his things to Blaine's room.

"What did you end up getting then?"

"Chinese? I hope that's okay!" Blaine calls out as he starts getting out plates and silverware. He even sets out cloth napkins.

"How fancy," Kurt snorts. He pulls out one of the toys he brought, a spreader bar, and lays it on the bed, blushing as he leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

"I try," Blaine shrugs as Kurt walks in. He's lit a couple of long table candles and stands smiling nervously at him. Kurt sits opposite him and begins to eat, smirking at the candles.

"You are quite the romantic," Kurt comments. Blaine blushes, glad that the candles don't give much light.

"Is it too much?"

"It's…perfect," Kurt says, smiling. They finish their dinner in a friendly silence. Blaine's stomach flips with nervous butterflies as he clears their plates away and starts the dishes. Soon he feels Kurt's arms wrap around him from behind and he kisses the side of his throat softly. Blaine's hand slips on one of the dishes but he catches it in time to keep it from breaking. He finishes the dishes quickly then turns around to kiss Kurt hard. Kurt moans against his lips, hands on either side of the sink, blocking Blaine in. Blaine doesn't mind, sliding his hands around Kurt's waist and down to cup his ass.

"I have presents for you," Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, running his lips across his cheek to his ear.

"Oh? What kind of presents?"

"Special presents." Kurt kisses over his neck slowly.

"But I didn't get you anything," Blaine says.

"Watching you use the presents will be enough for me," Kurt purrs, causing Blaine to shiver.

"So when do I get these presents?"

"They're in your room." Kurt moves so that Blaine can lead the way. Blaine takes his hand and pulls him quickly toward the bedroom. Kurt leans against the doorframe when they get there, waiting to see Blaine's reaction.

Blaine eyes the spreader bar and turns to Kurt.

"….What's that?"

"Want to try it?"

"Yes," Blaine says without any hesitation as he gets on the bed.

"Your clothes?" Kurt laughs, slowly pulling off his own. Blaine quickly removes his clothes, his cock already half hard just thinking about the uses for the bar.

Kurt gets on the bed, spreading Blaine's legs. He places the bar between his ankles and straps them in. He adjusts the bar to spread as far as Blaine can handle and sits back, admiring the view. Blaine sighs contentedly, relaxing onto the bed. He can't bend his knees because of bar, and already that helpless feeling is beginning. But it's not enough.

"Use the scarves too?" Blaine asks. Kurt pulls out two pairs of suede handcuffs and waves them in the air with a smirk.

"Oh. _Oh_! That'll work!" Blaine says, a little too eagerly. Kurt crawls up to attach his hands to the bed, locking them in place. He smiles down at Blaine, before his face hardens.

"Are you ready, pet?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine replies, eyes dark with lust. Kurt straddles Blaine's chest, running a finger over his lips.

"Open wide." Blaine opens his mouth just a little for him, flicking his tongue over Kurt's finger. Kurt thrusts his finger gently into Blaine's mouth, running against his tongue. Kurt pulls his finger out and scoots forward so the head of his cock is pushing against Blaine's lips.

Blaine groans low in his throat as he opens his mouth wide to him, craning his neck as far as he can so he can get as much of Kurt's cock into his mouth as possible. Kurt holds Blaine's head up to him as he rocks shallowly in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucks as best as he can at the awkward angle. With Kurt holding his head, even that movement is restrained and Blaine is completely under his power as Kurt fucks his mouth.

But this doesn't last long. Kurt slides out of Blaine's mouth, whining softly at the loss. He moves back to his bag, pulling out a slender dildo, only the width of one of his fingers.

"Oh god. There's _more_?" Blaine asks, eyes widening as he looks at the toy. Kurt raises his eyebrows at Blaine's casual speech.

"Excuse me, pet?" he says pointedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _sir_," he says, looking up at him, heart racing. Kurt presses his lips together but otherwise ignores the slip, using some of Blaine's lube to slick up the dildo. He slides it right into Blaine easily, twisting it inside him.

"Ungh! Kurt…sir!" Blaine pulls against his handcuffs, whimpering softly. Kurt pauses his hand.

"What was that?"

What was what, sir?" Blaine looks up at him as innocently as he can, though there's a smirk playing in his eyes. Kurt returns the smirk, narrowing his eyes as he flicks a switch at the bottom of the dildo, starting a low buzz of vibration.

Blaine lets out a scream, his whole body jerking forward. He whimpers as the handcuffs dig into his skin and he tries to bend his knees but finds he can't.

"Looks like I got you to scream," he laughs, crawling up to just kiss him as he squirms on the bed. Blaine just whimpers against his lips, trying to grind against it. Kurt kisses him tamely for a minute, making sure that he is not touching Blaine in any other way.

"Please, sir, please! Touch me!" he cries out, his voice high pitched and needy. Kurt ignores him, reaching down to flick the switch to the next level of vibration.

"Ahhhh!" Blaine cries out, biting down on Kurt's lip. It's too much and not enough at the same time. The vibrations are powerful, but it's so slim. He tugs on the cuffs again. He has to break free and touch himself. He's so hard it hurts. But the cuffs hold him tight, and he's just reduced to whimpering and trying to grind.

Kurt watches this struggle, groaning at Blaine's body on display like this for him. He finally flicks the switch up to its highest setting, angling it sharply. He moves this time to kiss down Blaine's throat.

"Please! Sir! God, please! I'll do anything!" Tears have started to fall down his face and he can't keep the embarrassing noises from escaping his lips as he flops around desperately on the bed. Kurt smiles slowly, thrusting the vibrator in and out of Blaine as he finally wraps his hand around his cock tightly, not stroking him.

Blaine thrusts up his hips as best he can without being able to bend his knees. He's on the brink of coming, but he needs that permission.

"Sir, please…"

"Come," Kurt says, stroking his cock now at the same pace as he's thrusting the vibrator.

Blaine thinks he closes his eyes, but really it's just his vision blurring as he comes hard. There's a rushing noise in his ears and his entire body is shuddering as the orgasm rocks through him. He says a few words, but he has no idea what they are. Kurt strokes him through before switching off the vibrator. He keeps it inside him as he gently releases his legs from their hold and moves up to take the handcuffs off.

Blaine lets his hands fall useless above him, not quite able to move again yet. He blinks up at Kurt, eyes hazy.

"I…that was…fuck."

Kurt smiles, sliding the vibrator out of Blaine. He gets up off the bed, putting away the toys before going back to Blaine and laying on his stomach beside him, grinding a little into the mattress before he stops himself.

"So what are we going to do for you?" Blaine asks, regaining some use of his limbs and turning over on his side.

"I'm fine," he dismisses, eyes flickering over the length of Blaine's body, still flushed from his orgasm. Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Roll over." Kurt stays where he is.

"Kurt…why won't you let me touch you?"

"I feel…Weird still. When I do…that to you, I'm not myself. I'm still trying to come back from that?" He shakes his head, knowing he's not making sense when Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm most myself when I'm with you," Blaine says, moving closer to him. "But if you don't want to, I won't make you. Can I at least hold you though?" Kurt nods, crawling closer to Blaine and nuzzling into his arms. His hard cock presses into Blaine's thigh, but he ignores it, closing his eyes.

Blaine has to resist grinding against Kurt, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He wraps his arms around him tightly, happy that he's allowing him at least _this_ intimacy.

Kurt falls asleep as Blaine does; but since he didn't get any release, he finds himself having very sexual dreams, his body on the brink of coming. Blaine wakes at one of Kurt's moans, holding his own back as Kurt's hard cock presses against him again. He gently pushes Kurt back from him just a little bit, and seeing that he's still sleeping, he moves his hand to wrap around his cock and slowly starts stroking him. Kurt whimpers softly, rubbing a hand over his face in his sleep as he rolls all the way onto his back. Blaine starts stroking him faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip, afraid he'll wake up and stop him at any moment. And suddenly, he does just that, jerking up as his eyes fly open.

"Hnnng…" he moans, lifting his hips. Blaine's hand hesitates for a moment before continuing, moving up his body now to kiss him since he's awake anyway. Kurt lets out a shuddering gasp as he comes hard over Blaine's hand. He had been so close for so long that it didn't take him long to fall over the edge. He kisses Blaine softly as he pants against his lips.

Blaine pulls back from him to lick his hand clean, moaning at the taste while Kurt just stares at him quietly then rolls back over to curl into his side. Blaine lies back down, kissing his throat.

"What are we going to do? We have all weekend?" Kurt asks.

"Are you bored of me already?" Blaine teases, kissing up his neck, making Kurt shiver.

"Maybe."

"Well, you're free to leave whenever you'd like," he says, biting his ear. "You're not the one constantly being tied up." Kurt's fingers tighten around Blaine's waist.

"Maybe I'll just leave then."

"Go right ahead." Blaine's hand slides down Kurt's back, holding him loosely. Kurt rolls away from him, hair sticking up in every direction. Blaine sits up with him, eyes flashing worry that he might actually leave. But Kurt just stares at him in the dim light, head tilted curiously.

"You're not actually going, are you?" Blaine asks uncertainly.

"Not now," Kurt answers cryptically, lying back on the bed.

"Good." Blaine lays down next to him, but not touching him. He's afraid he's being too clingy and he doesn't want to chase Kurt away. Kurt slides his hand into Blaine's, allowing this much contact as they drift back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kurt wakes with a soft groan, noticing how he is practically on top of Blaine. He must have shifted when he was sleeping. He pulls himself out of Blaine's grasp and goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. This of course wakes Blaine, who pulls on his underwear and sweats and heads into the kitchen to make coffee.

When Kurt walks in the kitchen, clad in only a towel, Blaine's eyes can't help but linger over his wet body.

"Breakfast?" Blaine asks, his voice a little shaky.

"Since when does coffee qualify as breakfast?" Kurt asks with a smirk and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"I was going to make you something."

"Then make me something."

Blaine laughs and opens the fridge to pull out some eggs and cheese.

"Yes, sir!"

Kurt bristles but doesn't say anything, turning to go back to Blaine's room to change. Blaine makes omelets for them, setting out plates and waiting for Kurt.

When Kurt comes back, he is expressionless. He sits in front of his plate and begins eating in silence.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asks, shoving some eggs into his mouth. Kurt shakes his head, meeting his eyes as he eats a forkful of his meal. Blaine frowns. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't like how you just called me sir," he says after a long pause, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was just kidding," Blaine says defensively.

"I know. But I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Blaine says, dropping his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

They finish the meal in silence, Blaine feeling chastised and Kurt feeling stupid. When they're done, Kurt gets up from his chair and goes to Blaine, standing behind him and leaning so his chin is resting on the other man's head.

"It's fine," he says, pressing his lips to his cheek. Blaine cracks a smile as he stands up.

"Don't you have some homework to do?"

"Nope."

"Hmmm. Well then I guess I'm not pushing you hard enough," Blaine says, moving closer to him to kiss him. Kurt backs away playfully.

The teacher won't notice if I just do the homework in the back of the class. He doesn't really pay attention to me."

"Oh really? And what class is this for?"

"My philosophy class."

"Oh he doesn't pay attention to you, hmmm?" Blaine says, backing him up against the countertop.

"Not a bit."

"I'll have to have a word with him, Blaine murmurs against his lips. Kurt smirks, kissing him slowly and arching into him. Blaine deepens the kiss, hands sliding down to rest on Kurt's hips. Kurt pulls away, trying to escape the circle of Blaine's arms.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"None of your business," Kurt teases. Blaine keeps his hands on the counter, blocking him in. Kurt groans, leaning forward so he can kiss his throat.

"Hnnnn," Blaine groans, and moves his hands to Kurt's hips again. Kurt twists out of Blaine's grasp, smirking as he ducks out of the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Blaine curses but doesn't run after him. Instead he cleans up the mess from breakfast, listening for sounds of Kurt.

Kurt steps quietly through Blaine's apartment, just exploring. He comes across a sort of den and sneaks inside, sitting down behind the couch and hiding.

Blaine finishes up and walks to his bedroom, expecting to find Kurt there. When he doesn't, he calls out his name softly. Kurt sits with his knees pulled up to his chest, ignoring Blaine's calls. Blaine wanders through his home, continuing to call out to him, starting to get a little worried. Finally he gets to the den and looks around before leaving, a smirk on his face. Kurt smiles to himself that Blaine didn't find him, resting his head on his knees.

Blaine heads into the bathroom, quickly stripping and getting in the shower. He sings while he shampoos his hair, deciding to let Kurt get bored and come out of hiding.

But Kurt isn't bored. He's lying down and staring up at the ceiling. _What am I even doing here? I don't even _know _Blaine, _he thinks to himself. Kurt hears Blaine still rummaging around in the bathroom. He walks quickly to Blaine's bedroom, picking up his duffle. He slips on his shoes beside the door. He wants to kick himself for being such an idiot. He is indulging in his fucked up fantasies with his teacher which makes it even worse to him. He opens the door, trying to be as quiet as he can but there is a soft click. He steps outside, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine walks into his room and finds Kurt's things missing. He frowns but finishes getting dressed, sure Kurt is just pranking him and not wanting to fall for it. He walks into the den and checks behind the couch.

"The joke's on yo-" Blaine cuts himself off when he sees Kurt isn't there. He checks the rest of the apartment, his heart racing.

Did he really leave? No, he wouldn't have. Why would he? But Blaine knows. He was being too clingy, moving too fast. It was stupid to ask him to stay anyway. He sits on the couch in the now empty den, sighing to himself for having been so stupid.

Blaine spends the rest of the weekend lonely and depressed. He knew that entering into a relationship with a student was a stupid idea, but he had no idea that it would hurt this much when it didn't work out. It was probably just sex to Kurt anyway. He feels used on top of depressed, and that night he drinks himself to sleep.

On Monday, Kurt arrives to class late, tired and irritated from staying up all night thinking of ways to avoid it. He plops down into a seat in the back, glaring at his desk.

When Blaine shows up, he looks a little haggard, but other than that, no different. He lectures as normal, not paying Kurt any special attention. At the end of the class, he asks the students to turn in the essays he assigned last week and shuts them in his briefcase. He gives Kurt a look of longing before checking himself and making his expression neutral again.

Kurt's stomach drops when he realizes he didn't write the essay. He stays in his seat, watching the other students hand in their work but Blaine heads out of the classroom without a second look at him. He notices that Kurt didn't hand in an essay and he sighs to himself, wondering how he'll go about this.

Kurt reluctantly goes to Blaine's office. Last night he realized he left his suede handcuffs at his house. And though usually he'd forget about it, the handcuffs were really expensive. He knocks on the door softy.

Blaine knows it's Kurt and he considers sending him away. But he sighs softly and opens the door, looking at him with a blank expression.

"If you don't do the work, you're never going to get a passing grade, Kurt." Kurt shrugs, face hardening into a cold expression, forcing himself to be the 'sir' because it's the only way he has the strength to face Blaine right now with all his embarrassment.

"I need my handcuffs," Kurt says plainly. Blaine blushes a little and looks away from him.

"I'll have them in here tomorrow. You can pick them up after class."

Kurt smirks down at Blaine, lifting his bag up higher on his shoulder.

"Then tomorrow, pet," Kurt murmurs before he realizes what he said. Blaine turns back to look at him, eyes hard and cold.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's smirk just grows before he turns to leave. "Don't bother showing up to class tomorrow," Blaine says and Kurt freezes.

"What?"

"Well, I suppose if you're really interested in the class and learning you can, but I highly doubt that. I'm failing you. You don't do any of the work. So you might as well not waste your time or mine by showing up to class," Blaine says, knowing he's being unfair, but not really caring. Kurt glares, turning around. He walks dangerously close to Blaine.

"I've done all the work up until now. If you are going to automatically fail me, why don't I go and schedule a nice little meeting with the Dean. I'm sure we'd have plenty to talk about," he hisses, face inches from Blaine's. Blaine glares right back at him.

"I have it written right in the syllabus that I reserve the right to fail my students who do not turn in an assignment. Our...extracurricular activities are irrelevant. Besides, you would be in just as much trouble as me," Blaine bluffs.

"It would be worth it just to see you come down with me."

Blaine backs down and sits down in his chair, defeated.

"What did I do?" he asks softly.

"Nothing," Kurt replies.

"Then why do you hate me? Why did you leave me?" Blaine looks at him with broken eyes.

"Because there's something wrong with me. And you don't deserve that."

"Something wrong with you? Are you...sick?"

"No!" Kurt snaps, taking a breath to calm himself. "I just... Why do you think I never let you get me off when we...play. I _hate_ that it turns me on so much. So much that I can't even think and I'm so _ashamed._

Blaine frowns at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he says nothing, letting Kurt continue.

"I was scared. _Am_ scared. I've never done this before."

"Done what before? Slept with a teacher?"

"No. Dominated one." Kurt smirks before his face turns serious again. "I'm scared I'm going to get carried away and really hurt you. Then you'd hate me. Assuming you don't already."

"That's why we had a safe word, Kurt. But I understand. It was a little intense and probably not the best way to start off a relationship. I'm sorry I messed things up like that." Blaine gets up and moves to his desk. "And I don't hate you," he adds.

"You didn't mess anything up."

"Well, clearly I did or you wouldn't have run away."

"Then can we try again?" Kurt asks, hope obvious in his voice.

"I don't know, Kurt. You really did hurt me," Blaine says slowly. Kurt winces but pushes that feeling aside.

"Then whatever." Blaine gets up and crosses over to him, holding his hands.

"Will you not run away? Or at least try to talk to me if you feel like you want to?" Blaine asks. Kurt doesn't meet his eyes but nods. "And we don't have to do the whole...dominating thing, if it makes you uncomfortable, okay?" Blaine lets go of one of Kurt's hands to lift his chin up to make him meet his eyes.

"Then why do you want me?" Kurt asks softly, completely vulnerable.

"Because I think I'm falling for you," Blaine admits, returning his soft, vulnerable tone. "I think that's why it hurt so much when you left me."

"But you don't even know me," Kurt protests, not knowing why he's trying to push Blaine away.

"I've seen glimpses of you," Blaine says, face stinging with embarrassment and rejection. Kurt's gaze softens.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says quietly. Blaine's not sure what he's apologizing for but he drops his hands to his sides.

"It's okay."

"Tonight?" Kurt asks. Blaine smiles slightly.

"Just bring yourself."

At 8, Kurt knocks on Blaine's door, wondering if he really wanted him to come after all. Blaine opens the door to him and smiles widely, though it doesn't quite meet his eyes. He gestures to the couch.

"I thought we could watch a movie tonight. Start slow."

"S-sure," Kurt says, sitting stiffly at one end of the couch.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Blaine asks, gesturing to his DVD collection, trying to ignore Kurt's stiffness. Kurt just shrugs.

"Something...like 'Singing in the Rain'?"

Blaine holds back his laugh as he pulls out the DVD and puts it in. He turns off the light and sits down next to him, close, but not touching. Halfway through the movie, Kurt scoots closer to Blaine so that their thighs are pressed together. This movie, though it is terribly cliché for a gay boy to love, makes him terribly happy. It reminds him of high school when he actually pursued music.

Blaine does the cliché oh-I'm-just-stretching-my-arm move and wraps his arm around Kurt's shoulders, keeping his eyes focused on the movie. Kurt sees right through it and snorts.

"How old are we?" he mutters as if he doesn't want to disrupt the movie.

"Well I'm 36..." Blaine jokes, pulling Kurt closer and moving his hand to slip down to his waist instead.

"...Are you?"

"I must look really bad for my age if you believe that. I'm only 24," Blaine says with a laugh and Kurt sighs dramatically.

"Oh thank god. I never am good with the older man thing."

"How old are you?"

"17," Kurt says with a smirk.

"How long have you been 17?" Blaine asks, playing along.

"A while." Kurt answers, staring straight at the screen as Blaine laughs.

"I really hope you don't sparkle," Blaine teases.

"Oh, but I do," Kurt grins, leaning more into Blaine's side.

"Well, it would explain your pale skin and your fondness of biting me..." Blaine says, moving in to press a kiss to his throat. Kurt laughs shakily, tilting his head to encourage Blaine to continue.

"I don't know whether or not to take offense to that." Kurt breathes as Blaine sucks on the spot right behind his ear, movie completely forgotten.

"This will never work, you know. Werewolves just can't date vampires. It's unheard of," Blaine teases.

"Oh, so you're a werewolf now? I always pegged you as a gnome. Or a hobbit."

Blaine huffs and pulls his lips away from Kurt's skin, returning his focus to the movie. Kurt snorts again

"I hope you're not waiting for an apology just so you can get more kisses," Kurt says.

"I just wanted to pay attention to the movie. This is my favorite part."

"Mhm," Kurt says, unconvinced. He folds his hands in his lap. Blaine's attention starts to wander again, as do his hands. He places one on Kurt's knee, slowly moving it up his inner thigh, not bothering to try to be subtle. Kurt smirks but doesn't say anything, not even spreading his legs for Blaine. Blaine remains unfazed and soon his lips are back on Kurt's neck, making the younger man moan softly. Kurt lets his head fall back onto the couch. Blaine slides a hand up and under Kurt's shirt, tweaking a nipple as he sucks on the place where his shoulder and neck meet.

Kurt cries out, turning his head away from Blaine as he sighs. Blaine removes his hand, smiling triumphantly before kissing his cheek. Kurt scowls at the TV screen, just lying there limply.

Blaine sits next to him, hand reaching for his so he can lace their fingers together. Kurt leans into his shoulder once more and Blaine lays his head on top of Kurt's, closing his eyes for only a moment and just taking in the feel of Kurt next to him.

But Kurt has other plans. He shifts to kiss at Blaine's neck, sucking gently. Blaine moans softly as Kurt places a few more open mouthed kisses along his throat. His hand copies Blaine's from earlier and rests high on Blaine's thigh, squeezing it gently.

Blaine lets out a soft sigh as he leans his head back on the couch and closes his eyes. He had been planning on not ending the evening in sex, but already his resolve is faltering with just the simple touch of Kurt's hand on his thigh.

Kurt moves to straddle Blaine, keeping a space between their hips as he continues mouthing hotly at his neck. His hands move up to tangle in dark, curly hair, tugging and releasing in a rhythm. Blaine moans loudly and moves Kurt's face up to his to kiss him. He manages to start out slow, but as Kurt continues playing with his hair, his kisses become more and more unrestrained.

Kurt groans as his tongue curls with Blaine's. He tugs at his hair harder and soon he is panting from the kiss. Blaine is out of breath too as he breaks apart from Kurt's lips. He tries to imagine that this is their first date, and what he would do. But images of things they've already done keep popping into his mind and he can't stop. So he kisses him again, hands sliding under the back of his shirt but just resting there. Kurt leans back into his hands, whining for him to move or do _something_.

_Kurt wants it. I want it. So what am I waiting for?_ Blaine asks himself as he slowly slides his hands down to Kurt's ass, slipping them under his jeans and rubbing him over his underwear. Kurt spreads his legs farther so that he shifts on Blaine's lap, slotting their hips together. He grinds down slowly, gasping at the rough friction.

Blaine's still somewhat resistant to the idea of sex tonight, despite how amazing it feels as Kurt grinds down on him. He pushes at his chest to push him back, though it does nothing to move Kurt's hips away from his. Kurt furrows his brow.

"What?"

"We should stop. For tonight," Blaine pants out. Confusion flashes in Kurt's eyes before he nods.

"Right. Stop for tonight." He slides off Blaine's lap, back to the stiff sitting position from earlier. Blaine frowns slightly at Kurt's body language.

"I just…we're starting over, right? I wanted to...take things slower this time. So I don't...push you away again," Blaine says anxiously and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"So pretend that nothing ever happened? I don't know how to."

"Me either. But I'm trying. I don't really know what to do here, Kurt. Help me out."

"It's late. I should probably go. I've got class and so do you."

"You're doing it again. Closing me off, shutting down," Blaine says and Kurt just sighs again.

"Then let's just watch the rest of the movie. That's enough for one date, right?"

Blaine nods and pats the couch next to him. Kurt hesitates before scooting closer again, thigh against Blaine's. Blaine doesn't hesitate to put his arm around him this time, but he manages to keep his lips to himself. Kurt leans closer, sighing as he rests his head on his shoulder. His whole body is tense, not used to this quiet intimacy. Blaine can feel he tenseness but doesn't say anything about it until the movie ends.

"Do I make you so uncomfortable?"

"I'm not sure," Kurt answers honestly, meeting his eyes. "I just don't know what I'm doing."

"I don't really know either," Blaine admits. "I haven't been in…many relationships before. But I really like you." Kurt narrows his eyes as this.

"_Why_ do you like me?"

"I…I dunno. When you're not glaring at me you make me laugh and smile. And you're smart. I've seen that in what little work you've done for my class. And being so attractive doesn't really hurt," he teases softly.

Kurt doesn't know if that's the answer he was looking for. He presses his lips together.

"It really is late…" Kurt says flatly. Blaine's face falls in defeat as he sees Kurt put up his guard again.

"Do you want me to drive you back to campus?"

"I got a bus pass. I should be fine." He stands, reaching down to grab his messenger bag.

"Okay," Blaine says softly, getting up to walk him to the door. Kurt turns to give Blaine a tame kiss on the cheek. Blaine lets himself be kissed but doesn't return it, having already given up on Kurt. He says good night and closes the door on him gently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, thank you for all the reviews. Please leave me more! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update! Thanks to those who are sticking with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt gets to class early the next day, face in its usual expressionless state. He keeps his eyes straight ahead as Blaine enters the classroom. He quickly scribbles something on a piece of scrap paper and launches it at Blaine's desk, thankful they are the only two people in the class room at the moment.

Blaine looks up as the paper bounces on his desk. He had a rough night and when he woke up this morning, he found he had a bit of a head cold. Combined with the ending of his night with Kurt, it didn't put him in a very good mood. He's tempted to throw the paper away, but with a sigh, he uncrumples it instead, curiosity getting the better of him. His lips twitch into an almost smile but he's otherwise expressionless as he reads the short note in Kurt's neat handwriting: "I used to have a crush on my stepbrother."

"How'd that work out for you?" Blaine asks.

"You'll have to find out. Your turn to write something," Kurt replies in a soft voice while pulling out his textbook and notes.

Blaine frowns and pulls out a pen. He writes "I serenaded my first boyfriend with an inappropriate song at his workplace and got him fired" before tossing the paper back to Kurt. He hates thinking about Jeremiah, but it was the only thing he could think of. And besides, that little bit of information seemed harmless enough.

As more students start to come in, he turns his attention to the powerpoint presentation he's set up.

Kurt snorts and scribbles down, "We shared a bedroom. What I believed was sexual tension was painful rejection." He glances at Blaine before tucking it into his pocket to give to him later.

Blaine spends the rest of the class groggily going over his lecture. He's boring even himself, so he decides to let class out early and go home for the rest of the day. He's sure his other students won't mind their class being cancelled, and he really isn't feeling that well.

Despite Kurt's earlier attempt at conversation, Blaine doesn't wait for him, instead going to his office to get someone to notify his students of their cancelled class. He's unaware that Kurt follows him at a distance. He doesn't even bother knocking this time as he enters the office. He sits down in the chair opposite Blaine's desk and sets the paper down, folding his arms over his chest. Blaine gives him a look before picking up the paper and reading it. He laughs bitterly.

"We've all been there," Blaine says pointedly.

"But hopefully in the rejection, they didn't start calling everything you own 'faggy,'" Kurt says in a monotone, ignoring the fact that Blaine was probably alluding to himself.

"O-oh. No. That they didn't. I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's honestly fine," Kurt says with a smile. "At the time it was shit, but he made up for it at our parent's wedding."

"Oh? How did he do that?"

"We fucked," Kurt lies, keeping a deadpan face.

"After what he _said_ to you?" Blaine asks as his eyes widen in shock.

"I'm _kidding_!" Kurt says with a smirk, tilting his head. "He actually sang me a Bruno Mars song and we danced together. Despite what that sounds like, it was actually quite brotherly."

Blaine lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughs.

"Are you guys close still?"

"Very much so." Kurt leans forward onto Blaine's desk. "See? Look at how nice we are, getting to know each other. So what song did you serenade your lover with?" Blaine blushes a little, because even after all this time, it embarrasses him. He does his best at keeping the other, _darker_ thoughts about Jeremiah at bay.

"When I Get You Alone."

"How…wildly inappropriate for a workplace," Kurt says with a laugh.

"I know. I was stupid and I thought I was in love. I didn't really think about it. He didn't talk to me for _weeks_."

"You'll have to sing it for me sometime. I want to hear."

"Oh no no no no. I am _never_ singing that song again!"

"Please?" Kurt asks, eyes glinting darkly.

"No. I'll sing whatever else you want. Just not that." Though Blaine's tone is light, his eyes are dark with something that makes Kurt shiver a little.

"I hope you know I won't drop this," Kurt says with a grin on his face. "I _need_ to hear it." He laughs quietly. Blaine walks over to him, leaning over Kurt sitting on his chair playfully, whatever it was gone from his eyes.

"Well then I suggest you find a Tardis, because that is the only way you will hear me singing that song."

"Doctor Who?" Kurt smirks. "Wow, you are old." Blaine laughs.

"Only, what was it, 7 years older than you."

"8 years. I'm 16 now."

"Ah. That explains your immaturity then," Blaine says as Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I am completely mature. I just refuse to show it."

"Your eyes are going to stick like that if you keep rolling them at me," Blaine says and Kurt rolls his eyes again just for emphasis. Blaine shakes his head, but finds that he's smiling at him. "Don't you have a class to be getting to?"

"Nope," he says quietly. "Not for an hour."

"Hmmm. Well. I'm going home for the day. Will I…see you tonight?"

Kurt stands, walking up to Blaine and pausing in front of him, face inches away from his.

"Maybe," he answers. It seems to be his constant answer to Blaine. Blaine nods, knowing not to expect more from him, even after their pleasant conversation. He grabs his briefcase and walks out of his office, pushing the memories of Jeremiah back down where they belong.

Blaine went straight to bed when he got home and has been dead to the world ever since. His head was swimming slightly and his chest was tight with congestion. Nothing too bad, but he didn't want it to get worse. When Kurt comes by in the afternoon, Blaine doesn't hear him knocking on the door for a good five minutes. But when the knocking becomes more insistent, he finally blinks awake, not sure what woke him, until the sound registers in his Nyquil addled brain.

"Go away!" he mumbles crankily as he finds some pants and a sweatshirt to pull on. He pads down the hall in his sock and opens the door.

"Oh. Kurt. Hey. I wasn't expecting you so early." _Or at all_, he thinks to himself.

"You look terrible," Kurt observes, as he looks Blaine up and down.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Blaine says before launching into a coughing fit. "And to think, I spent all day getting ready for you."

"Obviously."

"I'm afraid I won't be much fun today," Blaine says as he sits down on the couch. "Sorry. I should have called you."

"I'm fun enough for the both of us," Kurt says as he sits down on the couch beside Blaine.

"Kurt, go home. I don't want to get you sick," Blaine says, leaning forward to rest his head on his hands. Kurt rolls his eyes, pulling Blaine to him and crashing their lips together.

"Oh no. I've been exposed," Kurt says in mock terror. Blaine slumps forward onto him, laughing a little.

"I tried to warn you."

Kurt lies down on the couch, pulling Blaine with him. He shifts so Blaine's head in on his chest and runs his fingers through his hair gently.

"Mmmmm. That feels nice," Blaine says, relaxing against him. Kurt doesn't reply, just rubbing his hands through his hair, pulling softly before scratching up the sides. Blaine moves so he's curled closer to him, laying mostly on top of him. _Just five more minutes_, he promises himself. Kurt starts stroking his cheek, closing his eyes and just loving the weight of Blaine on top of him.

"You don't have to stay," Blaine says quietly, though the way he's clutching at Kurt's shirt says differently.

"I want to stay," Kurt says simply.

"Thank you." Blaine curls up into him even more now, tucking his legs up.

"How was your day?"

"Uneventful. How was yours, pet? Besides getting sick." Blaine smiles softly at being called pet, even though he probably shouldn't like it. He feels that way a lot around Kurt.

"Well, I had my favorite student stop by my office for a little chat, which certainly brightened my day."

"Your favorite student?" Kurt asks, hands starting to move slowly down his back.

"Mhmmm. You know that Noah Puckerman. He's a great kid," Blaine teases as his eyes close.

"Yeah. He's a great fuck."

Blaine's eyes fly open and he laughs nervously. Kurt smirks again, still running his hands over Blaine.

"Doesn't matter," Blaine says sleepily. "You're mine now."

"Mmm."

Blaine pushes up from him slowly.

"I should take more medicine and go to bed. Will you…hold me till I fall asleep?"

"Of course, pet." Kurt sits up, walking behind Blaine to the bathroom. While Blaine gets more cold medicine, he fills a glass of water for him. Blaine takes the glass gratefully and takes his medicine. He takes Kurt's hand and pulls him to the bedroom. He immediately snuggles up to him, tangling their limbs.

"Thank you. For staying and taking care of me. It's nice."

Kurt hums his reply, kissing the top of his head as he closes his eyes, only for a short nap, he promises himself. Blaine settles comfortably in Kurt's arms, the cold medicine quickly kicking in and knocking him out.

When Kurt wakes up, he can see the rising sun peeking through the curtains in Blaine's room.

"Fuck…" he groans sleepily, trying to move but he can't because Blaine is pinning him down.

Blaine blinks awake slowly, still a little out of it but feeling _much_ better. He feels a body beneath him and has a slight moment of oh-god-what-did-I-do-last-night before he sees it's Kurt and he grin goofily at him before rolling off.

"Good morning, sunshine!" he says, way too cheerily. Kurt groans, sniffling thickly. His nose is running and his eyes are watery and bloodshot.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt grumbles, head pounding.

"Oh no. I _told_ you this would happen," Blaine says, moving to pull the covers up around Kurt and tuck him in. Kurt shivers and lets out a grunt as his response. Blaine feels his forehead and sighs.

"Looks like you've got a fever too. I'll be back." He goes to get him water and aspirin, returning a few minutes later to hand it to him. Kurt just pulls the covers over his head and sighs, not wanting Blaine to see him like this.

Blaine pulls the covers back gently and makes Kurt sit up half way to take his pills.

"I guess it's okay if you miss class today," Blaine says softly, kissing his warm cheek. Kurt sighs his reply, leaning against Blaine after he swallows his pulls.

"I have to get ready now," Blaine says after a few minutes. "You just stay here and rest. I'll be back as soon as my classes are done, okay?" Kurt flops back onto the pillow, curling up into a little ball before sighing again, annoyed with having to breathe out of his mouth.

Blaine gets ready quickly, already running late. Before he does, he checks on Kurt, making sure he has plenty of water and blankets.

"I hate to have to leave you…"

"It's fine…" Kurt mumbles groggily, sitting up. "I can go." Blaine lets out a huff and gently pushes him back down.

"Kurt Hummel, you are staying in this bed until I get back, do you hear me?"

Kurt grumbles, defeated, sprawling out on Blaine's bed, cheeks flushed from fever. Blaine tucks him in again and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Stay under the covers. And drink lots of water. I'll be back as soon as I can." He gives Kurt a slightly worried look as he leaves his room and goes to work.

The moment Blaine is out of the apartment, Kurt sits up and pulls himself from the bed. He shuffles over to the kitchen, hoping to find some coffee but having no luck.

He groans, grabbing his back and almost falling over when he bends to put on his shoes. He catches the bus and wanders back to campus, trekking through the parking lot to get back to his dorm. There's a slight ring in his ears from the fever, but other than that he thinks he's fine. He goes back to his room and collapses on his bed.

Blaine rushes home during his lunch break, only to find the place empty. He growls at nothing in particular and kicks his trashcan as if it's to blame for his problems. He calms down after a few minutes, thinking maybe Kurt just felt better and left. He sighs and reaches for his phone, sending him a text.

**You feeling better?**

**A little.**

**You didn't have to go. **

**I didn't like being alone.**

Blaine sighs again, closing his phone. He doesn't have a reply that won't too angry. He goes back to school, teaching the rest of his classes for the day. When his day is over, he goes to the grocery store and buys some juice and cold medicine for Kurt.

He knows he's taking a huge risk, but he had looked up Kurt's dorm in his school records and he heads there now, knocking softly on his door. He figures most of the students on the hall aren't in his class anyway, and will just assume he's another student.

Kurt opens the door sleepily and almost jumps in surprise.

"W-wha?" His voice is hoarse. Blaine pushes in past him.

"I brought juice."

"I can see that."

"You should drink some. And take this." He hands him the medicine. "It will make you feel better." Blaine smiles at him, almost shyly.

Kurt takes the medicine and looks at Blaine.

"Do I upset you?" Kurt asks out of nowhere.

"Sometimes," Blaine admits.

"Why?" Kurt says in an indifferent tone, moving to put the juice in his small fridge without taking any.

"Because it's like whenever I get you to open up to me or make any…progress, you shut down and run away."

"Run away?"

"Well you weren't there when I got back today. And you left last weekend, too."

"Just because I didn't want to sit alone in your apartment doesn't mean I ran away."

"So you'd rather sit alone here?"

Kurt sighs.

"Well, then I'm alone either way. What does it matter where I am?"

"Because I wanted you to be with _me_. I came back to check on you. I would have stayed if I could, but we couldn't _both_ be gone."

Kurt holds back a retort and just stares at the ground, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Kurt, I'm trying to make you feel better, not worse. So why don't you go back to bed? I'll get you some juice. It looks like your fever has broken at least."

Kurt sits back on his bed over the covers, staring up wide eyed at Blaine who, he realizes, has grown so attached to him already. It makes him uncomfortable because he's never had someone feel that way for him before.

Blaine rummages around for a cup then pours him some juice, handing him some of the cold pills as well, then sits down on the edge of the bed. Kurt takes the pills and scowls as he chugs down the juice.

"Are you happy now, _sir_?" Kurt practically spits at him.

Blaine looks genuinely hurt as he gets up off the bed.

"No. Not at all," he says before he gets up and leaves, shaking his head and wondering why he keeps trying with that boy. As he walks back to his car, he decides that that's the last time he's going to embarrass himself in front of Kurt. No more having him come over, no more sex. No more _feelings_. He's going to treat him as he should have from the beginning: like a student.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so if you review, I'll update sooner. Maybe. Probably. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews. As always, I appreciate them so much! I do feel that it is my obligation to warn you all though that this story does not have a happy ending. Quite the opposite. And I considered rewriting it a few times...but no. So there you have it. I repeat: no happy ending. But love me still? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

For the next couple weeks, Blaine manages to do just that, treat Kurt like a student and nothing else. He doesn't linger after class. He changes his office hours and refuses to let Kurt in. He even starts dating a nice guy that he met in a bar, though he doesn't really like him. But that's what rebounds are for, right?

Kurt, for his part, starts going to his class late, sleeping in the back and ignoring the entire lecture. For the past week, he's been showing up to every class hung over, sometimes even still drunk from the night before. Today is one of those days.

It's about 15 minutes before class and Kurt and the random cute boy from his hall are making out in the back of the classroom. He doesn't care if it's inappropriate. He's been up for more than 24 hours, plus he's drunk; what a perfect excuse for bad decisions.

Blaine walks in his classroom and sees Kurt and the other boy making out. He rolls his eyes and is just about to reprimand them when the Dean walks in to his classroom. Blaine's stomach drops and his heart rate increases at the same time. He knows. He _knows._

Kurt flies away from the boy and they giggle to each other slightly as they watch the Dean go up to Blaine. Kurt can't help but feel his stomach drop too, holding Blaine's eyes for just a moment and seeing the sheer panic in them.

Blaine quickly breaks his gaze with Kurt and greets the Dean.

"Dean Wallace, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" His voice is a little shaky and when he shakes his hand, his palm is sweaty.

"Don't mind me, Blaine. I'll just be sitting here during your class today. Just pretend like I'm not even here."

"Is there any particular reason why, sir?" Blaine can't help but flick his gaze over to Kurt for half a second, trying to figure out if the younger boy told on him after all.

"Just standard evaluations. Nothing to worry about."

_Yeah right_, Blaine thinks to himself as he puts on his most academic face and readies his notes. He looks at Kurt, who smirks and spreads his legs, looking back at Blaine with a heated glared. _I am so fucked_.

He fumbles with his notes a bit more on the podium. He looks to Kurt with pleading eyes. _Don't do this to me. Please_. Before he begins his lecture on, of all people, Aristotle.

A slow grin spreads across Kurt's face, but he doesn't say anything, leaning forward on his desk and just watching Blaine with wary eyes. Blaine starts to sweat. He can feel both Dean Wallace's and Kurt's eyes on him. The room is silent except for the sounds of his own voice and pencil on paper as the students take notes. No one even raises their hand to ask a question, which is off because the class often turns from lecture to discussion.

Blaine's stomach drops again when he sees Kurt raise his hand. He swallows and continues with his lecture until he sees the Dean raise his eyebrows at him and motion in Kurt's directions. _Well, it's been great being a professor while it lasted_.

"Um, Kurt, right? Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could describe the difference between universals and particulars again?" Kurt slurs slightly, leaning forward on his hand. The Dean looks to Blaine expectantly. Blaine lets out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Thank you, Kurt. I'm sure the rest of the class wouldn't mind hearing it again either," he says, before launching into an animated explanation.

Kurt grins, listening to the lecture with glassy eyes before the clock signals the end of the period. The Dean gives Blaine a curt nod before leaving the classroom. Everyone begins filing out, except for Kurt, who is still leaning on his hands. Blaine moves to sit down, his shaking legs finally giving out on him.

"Thank you," he says quietly.

"No problem," Kurt slurs in a higher pitched voice, snorting at nothing in particular as he presses his cheek into the desk.

"I should really write you up for coming to class drunk. Again," Blaine says with no real feeling.

"I am not drunk," Kurt protests, looking up at Blaine. "If I was, I would tell you how adorable you look today and how well you handled the Dean listening in." Blaine purses his lips, not amused.

"You just did." Kurt rolls his eyes but stands, grabbing his bag.

"How's your new lover? Did you sing 'When I Get You Alone' to him? Did you even let him tie you down?" Kurt asks, a wicked smirk on his face. His words sting probably more than he knows. Or maybe he know exactly how much they hurt.

"Just because you make your love life common knowledge by sucking face in my classroom doesn't mean that my love life is any of your business."

"You _made_ your love life my business when we _fucked_," Kurt whispers, leaning close to Blaine, a hand gripping his thigh tightly. "Does he know how to make you scream, Blaine? Or does he not even like sex? Content with just a blowjob?"

Blaine throws Kurt's hand off angrily.

"Mike may not be perfect, but he's a hell of an upgrade from an emotionless, drunk cockslut like _you_!" Blaine spits out.

"Better than being a fucking puppy who'll follow whoever sticks their cock in your ass, make-believing that it's 'true love,'" Kurt growls back at him, standing and pushing his chair aside, looming over Blaine, one hand moving to grip his upper arm.

"Don't flatter yourself. I never loved you. No one ever will," Blaine says, his eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. Because while it was true that he didn't love Kurt, he had been falling for him, and falling fast.

"You may not have loved me, but you sure liked me even without knowing who I am," Kurt hisses, straddling Blaine's leg and bending down to whisper in his ear. "And I don't give a _fuck_ about love." He bites down on Blaine's earlobe, hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Get _off_ me!" Blaine yells, pushing him off and onto the floor. Kurt's head cracks against the tile and he groans as he glares up at him. "Maybe now you'll understand that I don't want you." He closes his briefcase and looks down at him with hatred in his eyes. "I'd offer you a hand to help you up, but you would mistake my basic human decency as me _falling in love_." He sneers at the boy on the floor before turning on his heel to leave.

"Fuck you," Kurt whispers, letting his head fall back onto the floor. He doesn't watch as Blaine leaves. Kurt feels something tickling his cheeks and raises a hand, confused when he finds that he is crying.

Blaine storms down to his office, emotions a mess. He's mad and he's scared and he's hurt. And he's worried. About himself, but also about Kurt. How would it look if the next class came in and found Kurt there like that? What if he had a concussion? He groans and walks back down to his classroom, finding Kurt still on his back and…_crying_? He must have hit his head harder than he thought. His heart skips a beat in fear as he approaches Kurt.

"We should get you to the health center," Blaine says, though he makes no move to help him up.

"Go away," Kurt says in a small voice. He hasn't cried since his mom died, and the tears seem to have built up. Blaine ignores him, kneeling down. He doesn't see any blood, but that doesn't mean there isn't internal damage. He breaks down and offers him his hand.

"Come on."

"Don't." Kurt starts pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You need to get it checked out. Besides, the next class comes in in five minutes. You can't stay here forever."

Kurt's shoulders shake as he stands, swaying but sure it's just from the alcohol. Blaine puts an arm around Kurt to steady him as he walks them down the hall. Kurt stops walking.

"Please. Stop," Kurt whimpers.

"Stop what?"

"_Touching_ me," Kurt whispers, turning his head and meeting Blaine's eyes. He knows that he's on the verge of a breakdown right now, and being touched by Blaine doesn't seem to be helping.

Blaine looks at him for just another moment before he does as he asks. He lets go, not bothering to prop him against a wall or anything. Let him pass out. Let someone find him. He walks away, down the hall to his office, only barely managing to keep from slamming the door.

Kurt slides down the wall, determined not to follow after Blaine and beg. Beg for him to take him back or whatever, to give him another chance. Because Kurt is falling apart and Blaine seems like the only thing that can stabilize him. Kurt keeps an eye on Blaine's door, willing him to emerge. He's made up his mind that he _does_ need Blaine and he'll try to get him back the only way he knows how.

Ten minutes later, Blaine exits his office. He sees Kurt on the floor where he left him. He gives him a disgusted look before he walks past.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers, moving forward on the ground. Blaine stops and turns around to look at the pathetic heap of a human being on the floor.

"I think you mean Professor Anderson," he says coldly. He looks down at him not with pity but with revulsion. "Now who's the _dog_?" he hisses.

"Please. I need you," Kurt whispers, ignoring his hurtful words. His head is swimming with alcohol and throbbing with pain.

"I offered you my help. You wouldn't take it." Maybe Kurt's onto something with his lack of feelings, Blaine thinks. Blaine's shut down his own now and it makes things much easier. Instead of running to Kurt and pulling him into his arms only to get rejected again later, Blaine keeps walking down the hall.

"Please!" Kurt whimpers pathetically. "Just. Fuck me or whatever."

These words manage to stop Blaine. Not because he wants to fuck Kurt, but because Kurt thinks that that will actually solve anything. He sighs and turns back around, kneeling to help him up

"I'm going to help you. But let me make this very clear." Blaine pauses, getting Kurt's arm around him so he can help him walk steady. "I don't want you."

"I don't care," Kurt mumbles weakly.

"Good," Blaine says and they walk to the health center.

"What happened to him?" the nurse at the desk asks.

"This isn't what I want!" Kurt whines at Blaine, earning a confused stare from the nurse.

"Too bad. You need your head checked out." Blaine turns back to the nurse after giving Kurt a disapproving look. "He showed up to class drunk. Then he slipped and hit his head on the tile."

The nurse nods and Kurt groans, squirming as she leads him to a back room. He stares at Blaine with desperate, hazy eyes as the door closes behind him. Blaine ignores him and picks up a magazine, mindlessly thumbing through it as he waits.

Not too long later, the nurse brings him back, explaining that he's fine, mostly just drunk. Blaine nods and puts his arm around Kurt again to lead him out. Kurt is scowling as he stumbles alongside Blaine.

"If that wasn't what you wanted, what do you want?" Blaine asks as they walk along.

"I want you to fuck me."

"No."

"Please," Kurt whines. "I haven't fucked anyone since you."

"You're desperate and drunk. Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass. Not really my thing."

"Please!" Kurt tries again. Blaine rolls his eyes as they get to Kurt's dorm. He fishes in Kurt's pocket until he finds his keys and opens the door for them. He kicks the door closed before unceremoniously dropping Kurt on his bed.

"I think you need a nap."

Kurt scrambles up and half falls into Blaine as he pushes him back against the door. Blaine sighs and pushes him back.

"Kurt, please stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

"I don't care," Kurt repeats, leaning in again, mouthing hotly at his neck while tears run down his cheeks. Blaine groans. He doesn't want to get into this again. He doesn't want to start caring about Kurt again. But how can he not when he's being so desperate and needy and now he's fucking crying? Blaine holds Kurt's wrists in a tight grip and pushes him back to the bed.

"Lie down," Blaine says softly. Kurt nearly cries out in relief as he lays back, chest heaving with every breath. Blaine takes Kurt's shoes and socks off, before he moves to take his shirt off too in the hot room. He lies down next to him and just pulls him into his arms, holding him.

Kurt wants to protest but the moment Blaine's arms are around him he is crying hysterically, hiccupping for air. It's messy and embarrassing but it's such a fucking _relief_.

Blaine's a little bit afraid of just how strongly Kurt is reacting, but he keeps his arms tight, rubbing his back soothingly. He murmurs things to him, but he doesn't know what he says, cutting himself off from really thinking about it, knowing that Kurt will just get rid of him again when he's done crying. When Kurt has finally stemmed the flow, he still trembles in Blaine's arms and clings to his shirt.

"It's okay," Blaine says softly, still moving his hands over his back.

"It's not," Kurt mumbles, nuzzling into his neck, still sniffling pathetically. Blaine doesn't say anything because Kurt's right, it's not okay.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispers. "I know you don't care, but I am."

"Are you all done now?" Blaine asks coldly.

"Yes," Kurt says softly, sadly, as he sits up. "You can go. But I wish you would stay," he adds, so quietly that Blaine almost doesn't hear it. But he does, and Blaine softens, pulling him back down into his arms wordlessly. _One more chance_.

Kurt curls closer into him, fingers never losing their grip on his shirt. Blaine runs his hands over his back again. He almost kisses the top of his head but stops himself.

"How's your head?" Blaine asks softly, murmuring his words against his hair.

"Been better, but it's better than it was. I think I needed that cry to sober me up," Kurt whispers with a smile, kissing low on his cheek before cuddling back into him. Blaine's not sure how long this truce will last between them, so he doesn't say anything, sighing contentedly instead. Kurt tilts his head up again, kissing his throat with soft lips.

Blaine wants nothing more than to press his lips against Kurt's. He misses the feel of them and the passion between them. But he hasn't quite forgiven Kurt, doesn't know if he can trust him so he pushes him back, his stomach twisting in knots even as he does it.

Kurt nods, rolling away from him sadly. He keeps their legs intertwined but twists to look up at his ceiling. Blaine still lays on his side, staring at Kurt.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asks.

"About...? There's many options," Kurt says stiffly.

"Then choose the one you want to talk about least."

"Leaving you. Well, any of the topics really."

Blaine purses his lips but reaches out to hold Kurt's hand.

"You can talk to me. I'm a big kid. I can take it," Blaine says softly.

"I...I was scared to death. This is a lot of firsts for me and…I'm weak... You're the first person to see me cry since 3rd grade."

"What hap-" Blaine cuts himself off, thinking that whatever it was must have been really painful for him. "I tried to go slow with you. But you just seemed to want sex."

"I don't know anything else _but_ sex...but I know that talking to you has made me feel so much more...

"Like what?"

"Like... I couldloveyou," Kurt mumbles, staring straight up.

Blaine gasps, feeling his heart jump to his throat. Does Kurt really mean that? Does Blaine really even want that anymore? He doesn't know but he takes Kurt's hand again anyway, locking their fingers together.

"Well, that's a start."

"Yeah..." Kurt answers shakily, smiling softly.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Blaine says honestly.

"I know." Now it's Blaine's turn to look up at the ceiling.

"I started falling for you last time. And it...killed me."

"Now it's your turn to hurt me then. You can go if you want to. I'd...deserve it."

Blaine just looks at him sadly

"It's not about being even. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't want to get hurt again," Blaine says.

"I know. I…understand."

"Well, I may be stupid for this, but I want to try," Blaine says. _Just one more chance. _

"Then let's."

Blaine knows that there's still a lot left unsaid between them but for now, this is okay. This is more than okay. And he leans in to press his lips against Kurt's, for the first time in weeks. Kurt gasps against his lips, opening his mouth to him. Blaine pushes his tongue in Kurt's mouth, pulling his body back against him. Kurt moans, hands tangling into his shirt, holding him close.

Blaine kisses him deeper, trying to put everything into his kiss that he can't say. That he's scared, but he wants this, wants to be with him more than anything. Kurt sucks his lower lip thickly, pulling back still sucking as he meets his eyes.

"Hnnnng," Blaine moans softly before pulling back, eyes wide. "Mike!"

"...who?"

"I..I have to break up with him," Blaine says sheepishly.

"I know I should feel bad for him but I don't." Kurt smiles, kissing him again. Blaine grins back at him, a little embarrassed as he kisses him back, moving to roll Kurt on top of him.

"I missed your lips."

"Mmm why?" Kurt whispers against his mouth.

"Because I like the way they feel against mine?" Blaine moves his head up to press their lips together again as Kurt smirks.

"How poetic." He deepens the kiss gently as Blaine's hands move over Kurt's back again, but this time less comforting and more aggressive. His nails dig into the skin as they kiss and his hands move downward. Kurt groans, arching into his touch. Blaine takes the opportunity to kiss Kurt's throat, sucking hard to leave a mark. Kurt cries out.

"Blaine...can you..?"

"Can I what?" Blaine asks, licking over the mark he just made.

"Inside me!"

"Of course I can," Blaine says, sliding his hand under Kurt's pants, down his crease and over his entrance. So much for moving slow. Kurt jerks hard.

"Yes!" Kurt whimpers.

"But there's something I want first," Blaine whispers.

"Yes, anything. Please!"

"I want _Sir_ back," Blaine says, looking directly at Kurt. Kurt holds his eyes as he rolls Blaine onto his back, taking hold of his wrists and lifting them above his head. He moves slowly, giving Blaine plenty of time to stop him. Blaine's insides twist hotly at the tight grip on his wrists.

"Do you need a review of our rules, pet?" Kurt asks, already slipping into character.

"No, sir," Blaine says, managing to keep his voice even.

"Tell me what the safe word is so I know you remember."

"Aristotle, sir," Blaine breathes, even though he knows he'll never use it.

"Good, pet," Kurt says in a soft voice, pulling off him. "Take off your clothes," he directs as he does the same. He walks to his closet and rummages in the back until he finds the long tie that he never has occasion to use. He glances hotly at Blaine on the bed, who has listened to him and is laying naked with his legs spread wide on the bed.

Blaine lets out a soft moan as his eyes roam over Kurt's body. He doesn't even need to be told to put his wrists together and over the headboard for him. Kurt ties him to the headboard tightly then reaches into his nightstand and pulls out the lube. But instead of using it on Blaine, he begins to prepare himself.

Blaine groans, feeling himself growing hard as he watches Kurt stretch himself. Kurt leans forward onto the bed as he pushes two fingers inside. He moans softly, shivering as he brushes his fingers up, loving putting on a show for Blaine. Blaine whimpers because he wants to do this, wants to touch him like that. Kurt cries out as he adds a third finger, body shaking a little as he crooks his fingers up. Blaine licks his lips, unconsciously thrusting his hips up against nothing but air as he watches Kurt fuck himself.

When Kurt feels he's prepared, he crawls over to Blaine, moving to straddles his waist, rubbing his ass back against Blaine's cock.

"How much do you want to be inside me, pet?"

Blaine tilts his head back to groan, hands straining against the tie because he wants to put his hands on Kurt's hips to line himself up with his entrance.

"I want to fuck you so bad," he breathes out. "Sir."

"Mmmm. That's nice," Kurt says softly, still teasingly grinding against him.

"Please, please sir. Let me inside you," Blaine begs, eyes locking onto Kurt's.

"I will think on it." Kurt smiles darkly, scratching his nails up Blaine's chest, making him whimper.

"Sir, I'll do anything. _Please_."

"Anything?" Kurt purrs, reaching behind him to wrap his hand around Blaine's cock.

"Y-yes, sir!" Blaine gasps, hips bucking up.

"Then close your eyes. And no more speaking."

Blaine hesitantly does as he's told, eyes firmly shut. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from begging. Kurt smirks with approval. He kneels and lines himself up with Blaine. He eases down, groaning as he does so. Blaine just barely manages to remember to keep his eyes closed, but he can't help letting out a small wordless cry as Kurt sinks down around his cock. He feels Kurt immediately lift off of him.

"_Pet_," Kurt warns.

Blaine starts to apologize but then closes his mouth, wondering if the ban on speaking applies to apologies and not wanting to risk it. He lays there, silent and with eyes closed, not so patiently waiting.

"Since this is a new rule, I will give you another chance. But once more and you will be struck ten times. Nod if you understand." Blaine's insides twist even more hotly at the prospect. He's sure Kurt knows it's impossible for him to keep quiet. He nods his head quickly in agreement.

Kurt decides to start him off slow. He grips Blaine's cock gently, starting to pump his hand at a slow pace to get him used to it and less likely to cry out in shock. Blaine swallows his moan, lips pursed together as he thrusts up into his hand. Kurt starts pumping a little faster before lining up with him again. He lowers himself impossibly slow, letting out a shuddering gasp as he bottoms out.

Blaine bites down hard on his lip, tasting blood. He inhales sharply at this new torture of having to keep quiet. He feels so powerless, tied up, unable to move or speak or look. Everything is focused on how good Kurt feels surrounding his cock. It makes him dizzy with pleasure.

Kurt slowly starts lifting himself back up again only to drop down again. He lets out a broken cry as Blaine angles deep inside him. Blaine sucks on his split lip as the pleasure washes over him. He starts thrusting up into Kurt when he drops down, making him go that much deeper inside him.

"B-Blaine!" Kurt cries out, throwing his head back as Blaine hits his prostate dead on. He braces himself on his chest and starts grinding faster, whimpering enough for the both of them.

Blaine gets lost in it all as he thrusts up into him. He manages to keep quiet for a while, but just before he's about to come, he cries out Kurt's name loudly as he thrusts faster.

Kurt stops once more though it kills him. He holds down Blaine's hips as he slides up.

"Pet," he groans, finding it hard to be patient when he was so close to coming as well.

"No, no, please! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Please! Just let me finish!" he begs, not even remembering to add 'sir' in his desperation, eyes open now.

Kurt sighs. His face is etched with disappointment. "Legs up."

Blaine whimpers but does as he's told, seeing that Kurt won't change his mind.

"Now," Kurt says, slowly running a hand over the back of Blaine's thighs. "You spoke out of turn, you did not call me sir, and you've opened your eyes. This will earn you 30 spankings. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

Blaine's stomach drops. _Thirty_? He looks at him with a bit of fear in his eyes. He nods.

"I will give you two options," Kurt says, continuing to stroke his skin. "I let you come now and give you thirty after, but you do not get to come inside me. Or, I give you the thirty now, and let you come with me. You may speak for which option you prefer."

"The latter, sir. Please," Blaine says after pondering for a moment. Kurt smiles brightly, moving back.

"I'll go quickly." He starts spanking Blaine with little warning, counting with each sharp slap. Blaine keeps his whimpering to a minimum, though he's straining against the tie, trying to break free. It hurts, not as bad as the belt, but it's also three times as many hits. When Kurt is halfway done, his skin is tingling and on fire. He feels raw, but Kurt just keeps going.

When Kurt finally reaches thirty, he bends Blaine's legs so that his thighs aren't touching the sheets. He quickly crawls on top of him again, wasting no time in kissing him softly.

"You did wonderfully, pet. For that I will reward you. You may be as vocal as you wish."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine breathes, kissing him back harder. Kurt reaches behind to line Blaine up, pushing him in easily. He continues kissing him desperately as he rocks back into him. Blaine gasps and moans freely, thrusting his hips up. His thighs brush against the bunched up sheets and he hisses, jerking up extra hard into Kurt, who cries out and presses his face into Blaine's neck as he shudders. He reaches between their bodies to stroke himself along with the thrusts from Blaine.

Blaine keeps thrusting, getting closer and closer. His shoulders hurt from pulling on the tie. He wants so badly to _touch_ Kurt, but he says nothing about it, just letting his own heat build again.

"Ungh, sir, yes…"

Kurt whimpers as he comes in stripes along Blaine's skin. He groans, somehow finding the strength to keep grinding back into Blaine. He sucks at his throat, body collapsing on top of him. Blaine cries out Kurt's name again as he comes inside him, body jerking up over and over against until he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt smirks against his skin as he uses his name. He leans up, kissing his lips gently.

"You're lucky that I finish playing when I come," Kurt teases. Blaine smiles gently at him.

"I'm very lucky."

Kurt blushes, meeting his eyes before moving to untie his arms. Blaine lets out a soft sigh, stretching and rolling his arms around. He starts to pull on his clothes.

"We're not done," Kurt protests.

"For now we are. I think half the dorm already heard us screaming each other's names. Come by my place tonight and we can continue, _sir_," he says with a hint of mischief in his eyes. It's so nice to not be fighting with him. To have Kurt. His fear of rejection is still there, but it's buried deep. Because what can possibly change Kurt's mind now?

"Then tonight."

"Let me just leave you one last thing to remember me by," Blaine says and kisses him long and slow. Kurt moans against his lips, following his mouth even after he pulls away. Blaine smiles.

"See you later," Blaine says and leaves his dorm, not looking back. He's so caught up in thinking about Kurt that he doesn't notice the student snap a picture of him before he closes the door, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember to review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Warnings for this chapter - dub-con/non-con. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

As Blaine walks down the hall, he notices that he gets a few looks from the other students in the dorms. He was in there a long time after all, and his clothes are a little ruffled. But he walks out with his head held high and makes his way down the hall so he can go teach the rest of his classes.

The boy who was making out with Kurt is seated across the hallway where Blaine is walking and is on his cellphone

"Can I come up to your dorm yet?" he says quietly. "I _need_ you."

Blaine glances at the boy, a frown spreading over his face. Surely it was just a coincidence and he wasn't calling Kurt? Still, he pauses, pretending to check his phone and waits to see what happens.

The boy laughs, "I know... I know. So you're alone? _Finally_. Okay. I'm coming up. _Get ready_!" He laughs again, standing up from the wall and ending the call. Blaine lurks around the corner, waiting to see if it's Kurt's room he goes into. He watches long enough to see that the boy walks to Kurt's suite; he doesn't stay long enough to see that he turns and enters the room right next to Kurt's instead. Blaine's already convinced that Kurt has played him for a fool once again. He turns around and leaves, a broken expression on his face. He was just being used for sex. Kurt would never change.

At seven, Kurt heads over to Blaine's apartment, spending the entire afternoon getting ready and sleeping to feel a little better. He knocks on the door with a bright grin on his face.

Blaine tenses at the noise. He hadn't expected Kurt to show up. And the fact that he has makes him even angrier. The _nerve_ of this kid. He opens the door with a cold expression on his face.

"Here for another fuck?" Blaine asks, glaring at him. Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Well... You kind of alluded to it earlier?" Kurt tries to joke, confused at Blaine's expression. Blaine closes the door in his face. Kurt groans, pounding on the door.

"What the fuck?" he hisses, not wanting to be too loud because of the neighbors. Blaine opens the door again, pulling him in and pushing him against the wall.

"Fine. You want to fuck. Let's fuck. Then you will get the hell out of my life."

"W-what?" Kurt chokes out, eyes widening. "I thought...we...?"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong," Blaine says as he roughly unbuttons Kurt's pants.

"S-stop!" Kurt whines, trying to push Blaine's hands away and trying to figure out what the hell is going on with him.

"No. This is what you wanted. All you ever wanted." He starts to pull his pants down but stops, opting instead to grab him by the arm and half drag him to his bedroom. Kurt thrashes against his hold, managing to land a slap to Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine! What are you talking about?"

The slap stops Blaine and he lets go of Kurt.

"You just want sex. All that bullshit crying and pretending to need me. You just wanted another fuck," he says bitterly. "Just get out."

"Blaine," Kurt pleads. "All I want is you! I mean it."

"I wish I could believe that. I wish I didn't know that after you fuck me you'll just go running off to someone else again."

Kurt narrows his eyes.

"I haven't fucked anyone else in _months_, Blaine. And now I can't believe I waited so long for a _fucking psycho_!" Kurt snaps. Blaine narrows his eyes right back at him.

"Oh, honey, you haven't even _started_ to see psycho yet," Blaine says in a deadly calm voice. He's finally done it. Finally been pushed too far. He's at the point where he won't believe anything Kurt says, too lost in his own grief and embarrassment.

He hates Kurt, _hates_ him with everything in him. He can feel his anger crawling under his skin, just bubbling up and waiting to surface. He's only felt this a few other times in his life, once when he was in high school. He had been beaten up by a bunch of homophobes his freshman year in high school. His parents had transferred him to a private school after that. Not for his protection, but for _theirs_.

Blaine had made it all look like an accident. He had waited until the leader of the stupid jocks, Danny, had gotten drunk at a big party. He watched Danny drink more and more, and when it came time for him to go home, Blaine had managed to make sure that he would be driving home alone. He had also cut the brake line in Danny's car. When he went careening off the side of a bridge not even a mile from the house, no one was really that surprised. They had all seen how drunk he was.

His parents had suspected something, though they never said it out loud. He just knew that they knew. And that was why he had been transferred to Dalton. They had thought that if he was able to be in a safe environment, whatever it was that had happened would just go away.

Blaine shakes his head of the memory. Through years of repression, he had been able to forget about it and live normally. Until Jeremiah…but he had made himself forget about that too.

But now, looking at Kurt, he feels that same anger and hate. It scares him. He needs Kurt to get out before he snaps.

Kurt just glares, backing away from Blaine and pulling up his pants.

"Fuck you, Blaine. I'm done," Kurt says. He passes through the living room, pausing when he sees Blaine's morning coffee mug still on the coffee table. He lifts it, pouring the remaining coffee onto the cream colored carpet before throwing the mug at the wall. It shatters satisfactorily, leaving a little bit of a stain on the wall as well.

Blaine hears the crashing and rushes into the living room. He sees the stain on the carpet and the shards on the floor. He crosses his arms.

"Feel all better now?"

"A little," Kurt says with a dark smile on his face.

"Good. Now get the fuck out," Blaine says, shaking with anger.

Kurt walks up to Blaine and he just stares at him for a moment before pulling him in for a bruising kiss. Blaine kisses him back just as hard, backing him up against the wall once again. He pushes his leg between Kurt's, pressing their bodies close together as he bites his lip hard. Kurt groans, feeling the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He ignores it for the time being, just grinding hard against Blaine's leg.

Blaine briefly thinks about stopping, but as Kurt grinds back against him, he knows it's already too late.

Blaine sucks on Kurt's lip as he grinds back against him, tasting the blood. He moves down to his neck, sucking hard and leaving him with angry red marks on his pale skin. He slides his hands down to Kurt's pants, groping him hard. Kurt whines, arching into him. He feels overheated and oversensitized. Even though anger is still coursing through him, it's dulled by the pleasure.

Blaine unbuttons Kurt's pants again, rubbing him under his briefs. Kurt gasps, pressing himself against the wall for some kind of support as his legs shake. Blaine growls as he pulls Kurt's pants down, grabbing him and turning him around to face the wall. He pushes him into it hard before spreading his legs. He sucks his fingers into his mouth and wastes no time pressing two inside him.

Kurt cries out, fingernails scraping down the wallpaper as he pushes his ass out to Blaine. Blaine is done with being gentle and caring. It's gotten him nowhere. So now he's going to just take what he wants. He presses a third finger into him, thrusting hard, not bothering to crook his fingers for Kurt's pleasure.

Kurt jerks roughly against Blaine's fingers, pressing forward into the wall and letting out a broken sob. It hurts so _fucking _bad. He wants to stop him but at the same time he loves being the one dominated for once. Despite the pain, he's growing even harder.

"P-please…no," Kurt says pathetically, tears stinging his eyes, not sure if he means it or not.

Blaine growls and keeps moving his fingers inside him, biting on Kurt's shoulder hard. Kurt's head falls back against Blaine as he whimpers.

"B-Blaine...stop." It comes out choked and weak as he tries even out his breathing.

Blaine removes his fingers from Kurt abruptly. He keeps Kurt pinned to the wall as he takes off his own pants. He spits on his hand and covers his cock with it before spreading Kurt's legs wider, making him slump down the wall a little more.

"You will call me Professor Anderson," he sneers as he pushes the head of his cock inside him.

Kurt nearly screams as he trembles around Blaine. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and he can't stop them. He jerks away from Blaine. Away from the pain, but Blaine holds Kurt firmly against the wall as he presses inside him. Blaine groans loudly at the tightness surrounding him, moving slowly not for Kurt's benefit, but for his own.

"B-Blaine..._please_..." Kurt whimpers, once again not sure what he's begging for.

"I told you not to call me that," Blaine growls, as he keeps pressing inside him. He pushes as far as he can inside him and holds still, Kurt's body shaking around him. Kurt's hands are shaking as he scrapes up the wallpaper.

"P-professor..._please_." Blaine starts moving slowly, breathing hot against his neck.

"Please what?"

Kurt shudders again, turning his head in an attempt to stop feeling his breath against his skin. A few more tears fall down his face, and he's no longer able to find any words as the pain continues to wash over him, now mixed with the familiar pleasure. Blaine smirks and continues pumping inside him, moving faster.

"That's what I thought." Kurt's so worn out, from this morning and just life in general, that he slumps against the wall just taking it, no longer having the will or desire to try to fight Blaine off. He wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself slowly because he knows that Blaine won't.

Blaine grunts, spreading Kurt's legs just a little bit wider and then grabs his hips to thrust into him deeper and harder. He starts fucking him so hard that Kurt's heels lift off the ground with each of his thrusts. Kurt speeds his hand and cries out "Professor Anderson!" weakly as he comes, body trembling from that curious mixture of pain and pleasure. His legs give out and he falls back against Blaine, leaning on his hips.

It doesn't take Blaine more than three thrusts before he's coming inside Kurt, hips jerking into him erratically. Kurt whimpers, trying to stand on his own shaking legs. Blaine pulls out of him when he's done, letting Kurt slump down to the floor. He gives him a disgusted look before pulling up his own pants.

"Why...Why did you think I fucked someone else?" Kurt asks in a small, trembling voice.

"What does that matter now?"

"I want to know."

"After I left I saw that boy you were making out with in my class go up to your room. He was on his phone. He said something about needing you."

Kurt looks up at him before reaching for his pants to pull out his phone. He flips through some of his texts before handing the phone to Blaine. But Blaine just knocks the phone out of his hand, sending it flying across the room.

"Get the fuck out of my home, you disgusting son of a bitch. I don't care about your bullshit excuses, and I don't care about you." Blaine's heart is hammering hard, and he's still seeing red from his anger at Kurt. He feels nothing but hatred for the broken boy still huddled on the floor. Still, some part of him wants to get him out of his house before he does more to him than he already has.

Kurt slowly begins pulling his pants back on, body shaking with humiliation and fear. He doesn't know what Blaine will do to him and he knows he needs to get out of there quickly. This isn't the Blaine he knows. Isn't the Blaine he thought he was falling in love with. Something had snapped in him and Kurt knew that he wouldn't listen to him. Wouldn't let him explain that Lucian was coming over to see his suite mate, not him.

Blaine towers over Kurt, watching him pull on his pants. When he's done, he lifts him by the collar of his shirt and shoves him towards the door.

"I never want to see your fucking face again. Do I make myself clear?"

Kurt doesn't even answer as he quickly opens the door and limps out of Blaine's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is probably where I lose all of you. But please review? Even if you thought it was bad, I'd appreciate _constructive _criticism. Next chapter is the last one and well, it doesn't get any better...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So thank you for all your reviews. I know it's a shock that the story went this way. And I was going to maybe make an alternate ending but...nah. I'm sticking by this one. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. :) Also, the next story I post will be happy (though it will take a while to get there). **

**Warnings for this chapter: Character death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"How can I help you, Mr. Israel?" Dean Wallace asks, sitting back in his comfortable chair. His hands are folded on his mahogany desk and he looks at the boy sitting across from him. It's not Jacob's first visit to his office and the Dean is wary of him. Jacob decides to get right to the point.

"Well, I…it's not allowed for, er, teachers and students to be in relationships, right?" Jacob asks, starting to sweat a little. He's always been a tattle tale, but for some reason, this time it's making him more nervous than usual. Maybe because this time he actually has proof. He will be _believed_ and really, that's what it's all about for him.

The Dean raises his eyebrows curiously, having a feeling that he's not going to like what he's about to hear. He presses his glasses up and looks at him cautiously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, Professor Anderson is, uh, _seeing_ one of his students." Dean Wallace's eyebrows shoot sky high now. His skin crawls at the way Jacob says "seeing," making it sound incredibly dirty. The Dean certainly wasn't expecting that of _Blaine_. He had seemed nervous in his evaluation earlier that day, but he had thought it was just from the pressure of having his skills assessed. Lots of professors got them when being surveyed, especially the younger ones.

"Jacob, you realize this is a _very_ serious accusation. You can't just go alleging this-"

"I have proof!" Jacob exclaims. He hates not being believed probably more than anything else. He takes out his phone and shows the Dean the picture he took of Blaine leaving Kurt's dorm. Kurt is just barely visible, dressed in nothing but his briefs. Blaine is just turning to look away from him in the picture, a soft smile on his face.

The Dean grimaces. He hadn't wanted to believe this about Blaine. He was one of the best professors the school had, despite his youth. He looks at Jacob with tired and sad eyes.

"Mr. Israel, I am going to need to confiscate your phone for evidence for the time being." Jacob protests at this, but the Dean shoos him out of the office before he starts to make the appropriate phone calls.

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, his head is throbbing as if he's hung over. He's still angry as hell, but as he remembers the night before, a little bit of shame starts to bubble up. He pushes it back down quickly, preferring the anger and hate to the guilt and self-loathing.

He arrives at school at his normal time. He's puzzled to see the Dean at the door to his classroom.

"Mr. Anderson, if you would please walk with me to my office," Dean Wallace says calmly.

"Can't this wait, sir? I need to teach this class. I have a free period after this."

"No. Come with me. A substitute has already been provided for your students."

Blaine's stomach drops and he feels fear as if it's a tangible thing, crawling over his skin.

The Dean closes the door to his office once they arrive and motions for Blaine to take a seat.

"I think you know what this is about, Blaine." His voice is stern and cold. Blaine keeps his face blank.

"Was my performance poor in yesterday's class?"

"It has come to my attention that you have pursued a…romantic relationship with one of your students," the Dean says, not wanting to play games anymore. Blaine blanches but says nothing. What can he say? His career is over now. "Blaine, I expected better from you," Dean Wallace says in a tired voice. "I'll have to ask you to clear out your things within the hour."

"But…it's not illegal!" Blaine tries to defend himself. "It's not like he's 16! He _consented_."

"Using your position as a professor for sexual favors is just not something that is accepted at this school."

"But it wasn't like that!" His voice is higher pitched now, more desperate.

"Then how come his grade suddenly went from a low D to a B?" the Dean counters.

"He started doing better in class!" Dean Wallace just looks at him, completely unconvinced.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Blaine narrows his eyes at him, starting to see red from his anger again.

"Not as sorry as he's going to be," Blaine snarls before exiting his office without another word.

Kurt doesn't go to class. He doesn't think he'll ever do anything again but lay in his bed and cry. He's never felt this awful in his life. Not physically; he's been worse before, although he certainly doesn't feel _good_. But mentally, he's in complete and total anguish. He's never felt this way before and his despair is starting to overwhelm him.

He thought that he had been falling in love with Blaine. But he was wrong. He already _was_ in love with Blaine. That's why this all hurt so much. He doesn't think he can ever look at Blaine again. He had finally been completely vulnerable with someone, let him in. And this is what happens.

Kurt rolls over, pulling a pillow over his head and trying to banish his dark thoughts.

Blaine is oddly calm as he walks to his office to gather his things. He grabs the few things that are of importance to him quickly before leaving without looking back.

The Dean wouldn't tell him who had ratted him out, of course. But he knows. He _knows_ it was Kurt. Who else could it possibly be?

Blaine returns to his apartment. He's still calm, but the anger is hitting him at full force. He sees the stain on the carpet from the coffee Kurt spilled on the floor the night before. Just thinking of his face makes Blaine's insides twist with hatred. He snarls at nothing in particular, grabbing the vase from the coffee table and smashing it against the wall. He _will_ get Kurt back for this. He will have his revenge. Just like he did with Danny. And Jeremiah. Kurt has ruined his life on more than one level now; he's broken his heart and he's taken away his livelihood. All Jeremiah did was break his heart.

"_Blaine, you're smothering me. I can't breathe," Jeremiah says, looking at Blaine from across the breakfast table. Blaine stares at him in shock, mouth opening and closing a few times but no words come out. "Look, I think it's time to move on. What we had was good, but I think we should start seeing other people." Blaine can only stare as his boyfriend rips his heart out and stomps on it. _

"_But, I thought—"_

"_I've packed up most of my things. The rent's paid for this month. Maybe you can find another roommate by then," he says casually. _

"_R-roommate? You aren't my god damn roommate!" Blaine shouts at him, getting up from the table and slamming his hands down. "You're my _boyfriend_! We talked about getting married and suddenly you talk about me like I'm just a guy who shares the cost of the rent—"_

"_This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're too clingy, Blaine! I told you I don't want to get married but you keep—"_

"_Just get out!" Blaine screams at him, flipping the entire table over. Jeremiah shouts and jumps back, his eyes frightened._

"_Just let me get my st—"_

"_No. Get the fuck out. I don't want to see your fucking face ever again. You'll get your stuff. But you need to leave. _Now_." Blaine glares at Jeremiah, the darkness in his eyes terrifying. Jeremiah nods, lip quivering as he grabs his car keys and scrambles out of the kitchen. _

_Blaine collapses to the floor, thankful that he feels anger and not sadness. After a few moments he picks himself up to start taking Jeremiah's things out to the curb. He doesn't care if someone steals the boxes sitting out on the sidewalk. Why should he care about Jeremiah's shit? He certainly didn't give a shit about Blaine. _

_As he takes the last box out, he furrows his brows in confusion when he sees a black cocktail dress and four inch pointy stilettos. And then he remembers: Jeremiah's Halloween costume. He rolls his eyes as he drops it on the curb with the rest of his things. He doesn't look back. Once inside, he begins to plan. _

_A few weeks later, Blaine drags his drunken ex-boyfriend from the Halloween party. Jeremiah goes along with him, stumbling in his high heels. Blaine's wearing a hockey mask ala Mike Myers in "Halloween" as his costume so that no one will recognize him when they leave the party. _

_He drives to Jeremiah's new apartment, pulling the nearly belligerent man after him. Jeremiah manages to make it to his bedroom before he passes out. Blaine groans and picks him up, dragging him onto the bed. He leaves him fully clothed, though he hikes the skirt of his dress up over his thighs. _

_His gloved hands reach for a couple of Jeremiah's scarves. He ties Jeremiah's hands to the posts of his bed. He gets up and looks back at him, satisfied, and evil grin on his face as he settles comfortably in the chair in the corner of his room._

_A few hours later, Jeremiah wakes up. Blaine sits in the chair, mask still on and arms crossed. He watches with wicked satisfaction as Jeremiah starts struggling and crying out for help. He doesn't notice Blaine sitting in the corner, too busy thrashing on the bed. _

_Blaine fingers the Swiss Army Knife in his pocket, ready to use it if need be. But then he hears it. The pop of the waterbed as Jeremiah's stiletto pierces through it in his desperate attempt to get free. Blaine knows his work here is done. He knows that Jeremiah won't be able to escape. The punctured waterbed will leak and Jeremiah will keep struggling, unable to get away, until the leaking mattress will engulf him and he'll drown. _

_Blaine had been considered a Person of Interest in the investigation, but in the end, it was determined to be an accidental death. _

Blaine sits down at his kitchen table, plotting. Should he cut the brake lines? No, Kurt doesn't even have a car. He knows he would never be able to get Kurt to dress up in drag. Besides, he didn't even have a waterbed.

Blaine wanted something a little more poetic, anyway. He feels the odd, angry calm take over as he starts to plan. If he would stop to think about it, he would be afraid that this feeling is familiar now.

He looks around his small apartment for inspiration. A wicked grin spreads across his face as his eyes fall on the petals of the roses scattered on the floor from where he threw the vase against the wall.

Blaine picks up one of the roses from the floor, looking at it curiously. He remembers the first time Kurt came over, when he made fun of Blaine for having the flowers out. He runs his finger over the remnants of the thorns he had cut off, smiling softly. Yes, this would work just fine.

He grabs the gardening shears from the box by the door and goes out into the courtyard garden. He cuts another rose, keeping the stem long. He pulls off some of the loose, blood red petals so that it's just the bloom. He leaves the sharp black thorns on and heads back into his apartment.

Rose in hand, Blaine enters his bedroom. He pulls a box down from the top shelf of his closet and pulls out a small vial. He takes the rose and the vial into the kitchen and places them on the kitchen table. He pulls out a thick pair of gardening gloves and a thin black box. He cuts the stem so that the rose will fit in the box.

Blaine puts the thick gloves on and unstoppers the vial. It smells like nothing and is perfectly clear. His grandfather had been an entomologist. In his will, he had left Blaine this vial of venom from Brazilian wandering spiders. Blaine had always thought it was a strange thing to leave a then 15 year old boy, but he had always kept it because it was the only thing of his grandfather's he had. He mentally thanks his grandfather for this gift. He had researched the effects of the venom when he was younger, and he still remembers them. He couldn't think of a more fitting gift for Kurt.

His gloved hands shake a little as he squeezes the small eye dropper, filling it with the venomous liquid. He knows that it isn't dangerous unless it enters the bloodstream, but he's not going to take any chances. He makes sure his hands are steady as he brings the eye dropper to the rose. He lets a few drops go over several of the thorns, making sure they're completely engulfed by the venom.

He repeats this until every thorn has been covered at least twice. He knows that just the smallest prick of the finger will result in the desired outcome. He looks at the now deadly rose. It looks exactly the same as before. He smiles triumphantly, taking the rose in his gloved fingers and carefully placing it in the thin black box. He puts the lid on the box before going to his junk drawer and pulling out a red ribbon. He ties it around the box in a bow and looks at it, satisfied.

And then another thought occurs to him. He writes out a note on a piece of paper and slips it under the ribbon. He smiles down at the box. It's _perfect._

Kurt finally gets up, deciding that it's time to stop moping. He grabs his shower caddy so he can go clean himself up, hoping that the hot water will wash away his memories along with the dirt.

He pauses when his foot kicks against something on the ground. He bends down to pick it up. He takes the small piece of paper tucked under the ribbon. His heart starts to race when he reads the note: "To Sir, with love."

Kurt holds the box, not sure if he should open it or not. Is this Blaine's lame attempt at an apology? Kurt knows he could never forgive him, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He goes back into his room, closing the door behind him. He sits on his bed and pulls on the ribbon, untying the bow. He lifts the lid off the box and frowns when he sees the thorny rose. He picks it up carefully, looking to see if there's another note somewhere in the box, but still manages to prick his fingers in several places.

Kurt frowns, placing the rose back in the box. He finds himself getting hard quickly, and for a moment, he's disgusted with himself. He thinks that just the thought of Blaine is doing this to him. But soon he's _painfully _hard, and not in a good way and he's not even thinking about Blaine anymore. His head feels a little dizzy and he tries to open his pants to give himself some relief, but his fingers just aren't cooperating. He shakes his head to try and clear it and gets up to throw the box away. But as he's walking to the trashcan, his legs give out and he falls down hard on the floor. His arms wouldn't even move to break his fall. He groans, a little dazed from the fall.

His hand feels like it's on fire, all the places where the rose pricked him burning and stinging like nothing he's ever felt before. Kurt tries to push himself up, to examine his wound, but he finds he can't. He's unable to move. He tries shouting out for help, but his throat constricts and instead of trying to yell, he finds himself just gasping, struggling to get any air into his lungs.

He tries to calm down, but finds it very difficult to do when he can't move, his hand is on fire, his cock is throbbing painfully and he's fighting to get oxygen.

_I'm going to die. This is it. _Kurt thinks about what a coward Blaine is. That he isn't even here to watch him die. _Guess I should have kept my dick to myself,_ Kurt thinks as the blackness starts to overtake him. And then there is no more.

Blaine sits at the bar, fiddling idly with his drink.

"You must be new here." A tall man with what Blaine guesses is an almost permanent smirk on his face greets him. Blaine looks at him with wide eyes.

"Is it that obvious?"

"We don't get too much fresh meat at Scandals," the other man says, looking at Blaine suggestively. Blaine blushes and looks away. "Hey, why don't I buy you a drink, Mr…?"

"Phillips. Toby Phillips."

"Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure to meet you, Toby." Sebastian licks his lips. "You look like a guy who could use a little fun in his life…Hey, Tom! Can I get some shots for me and my new friend Mr. Phillips?"

Blaine feels a smile creep up slowly on his face as Sebastian hands Blaine a shot glass.

"To Toby Phillips!" Sebastian says, clinking his own glass against Blaine's.

Sebastian completely misses the dark flash in Blaine's eyes as they both down their shots.


End file.
